Papi Prof and His Three Drawfs
by Chaeri Zhang
Summary: si Duda anak tiga, Professor Oh Sehun, dan sumpah mati rasanya untuk tidak jatuh cinta, pupus karena senyuman Kim Jongin, guru kindergarten si putri bungsunya. akankah Sehun berjuang, atau malah melepaskan? HUNKAI/HUNHAN/SEKAI/lil-bit CHANBAEK/ GS WARN!
1. PROLOG

Oh Sehun, Single Parent, Dosen Mekanika Fisika Quantum, lelaki sempurna, mapan, dan tentunya Tampan, Duda ganteng dengan tiga malaikat kecilnya, Kenneth Oh (10 tahun), Kevin Oh (8 Tahun) dan Keira Oh (5 Tahun), lelaki yang mengira hidupnya akan berhenti pada masa depan anak-anak sebagai porosnya, tanpa jatuh cinta lagi dan hidup sendiri hingga ajal mempertemukannya kembali dengan sang istri, harus rela hidupnya konstannya mulai terombang-ambing

hanya gara-gara satu nama

.

.

 **KIM JONGIN**

.

.

guru kindergarten si Bungsu yang menawan

.

.

detik ini juga, hidup Oh Sehun

akan berwarna lagi,

dari monokrom menuju warna - warni seelok pelangi.

.

.

HOLLAAAAA!!

KETEMU LAGI NIH, DENGAN CERITA BARU SEPUTARAN DUDA OH DAN TIGA KURCACI BAWELNYA

hehehe..

AKU GA NYANGKA LOH **AFTERMATH** BUANYAAAAK BGT BUAAANGET YANG REVIEW,

jadi aku mutusin buat nge-garap dua FF sekaligus, tapi yg ini ringan kok ceritanya ga panjang, dan ga se-menye, **AFTERMATH**

last but not least

please dukung saya ya untuk tetep nulis

REVIEW READER-NIM SEKALIAN SANGAT MEMBANTU SAYA NULIS SECARA BENAR DAN PENYEMANGAT BIKIN FF.NYA

.

SALAM HUNKAI SHIPPER

#ChocoMilkCouple


	2. Chapter 1 : First Ecounter

Kenneth Oh, Kevin Oh dan Keira Oh, tiga malaikat kecil milik Oh Sehun itu menatap sang ayah takut-takut, siap menerima apapun yang akan ayahnya pidatokan pagi ini.

"Kids, Papi tidak menyangkan kalian akan berlaku nakal lagi, kenapa kalian mengerjai Nany Jiyeon hingga menangis dan minta berhenti bekerja? Ayolah Kids, sudah 8 Nanies yang tidak sanggup mengatasi kalian, dan Papi butuh mereka untuk mengawasi kalian, sementara Papi pergi bekerja, ada yang punya penjelasan disini?"

Tiga replika Oh Sehun itu terdiam, saling menyikut kanan kiri dan berbisik agar salah satu memberi penjelasan pada sang Ayah. Minggu ini mereka berhasil menyingkirkan si centil Park Jiyeon dari rumah mereka, sungguh, perempuan menjengkelkan berkedok Baby Sitter itu terus-terusan berusaha menggoda sang Ayah, entah sok perhatian dengan mengurus sarapan, sok dekat dengan menyiapkan baju Sehun sebelum berangkat bekerja, dan yang paling menjengkelkan Oh bersaudara, wanita itu berkali-kali berusaha menyelinap ke dalam kamar Ayahnya. lagipula mereka tidak keterlaluan kok, hanya membuat si nany kelabakan dan memberontak.

"Ayo kids, speak up, Ken ada yang bisa kau jelaskan?"

Kenneth si sulung, segera memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan anak anjing minta dikasihani, sungguh Oh Sehun pasti akan luluh dengan itu, semarah apapun!

"Nany.. Nany.. nakal Pi" seloroh Ken takut takut

"Nakal?"

"Iya Pi, nany sering bilang mau jadi Mami kami, kami tidak mau Pi" giliran Kevin, si tengah bersuara

Sehun mengusap tenguknya jengah, sudah delapan nanies berhenti, dan anak-anaknya selalu memberikan alasan yang sama pula. Ia tahu betul, anak-anaknya tidak suka figur Luhan, sang Ibu tergantikan oleh siapapun, semenjak Luhan meninggal dunia 3 tahun silam karena melahirkan si bungsu.

"Kids.. kalian tahu kan, Papi bekerja dari pagi hingga sore, belum lagi kalau Papi harus ke luar kota untuk pergi meneliti, kalian butuh satu orang dewasa di rumah kan? Kalau tidak ada Nany, Papi tidak tenang pergi bekerja sayang.."

"Kan ada Johnny Uncle dan Taemin Eonni, Kei lebih suka dijaga mereka Pi" si bungsu ikut bersuara

"Johnny Uncle sibuk bekerja nak, dan Taemin sudah mulai masuk kuliah, mereka tidak mungkin Papi repoti terus sayang"

"Suruh Johnny Uncle bekerja sama Papi saja, Pi.. jadi biar bisa menjaga kami, sambil bekerja, ya Pi yaaaa..."

Keira masih bersikeras, seraya mengeluarkan Aegyo andalan Princess Oh.

"Johnny Uncle tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanya sayang.. Johnny uncle harus stay di Mesir paling cepat 5 tahun"

"Kenapa Pi? Memang melihat tengkorak manusia harus selama itu? Lebih asyik main sama Kei daripada sama tengkorak, tengkorak tidak bisa berjalan, hanya diam di tempat"

Sehun mengusak sayang rambut Keira, gemas akan jawaban nona Oh, anak-anak jaman sekarang, Kritis sekali!

"Ya sudah begini saja, sementara kalian akan dijaga Jeno dan Jaemin, apa kalian suka kids?"

Pekikan gembira langsung pecah di ruang keluarga Oh, sungguh Papi mereka memang yang terbaik, kalau Johnny dan Taemin favorit pertama, Jeno dan Jaemin favorit mereka yang utama.

\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -

Sehun masih menekuri thesis di hadapannya, sidang akhir sang anak didik hanya tinggal berapa hari lagi, tapi hasil laporan akhir di tangannya ini belum memenuhi ekspektasinya, ia menghela nafas berat, sementara sang anak didik terduduk kaku dihadapannya, ekspresi cemas dan tegang menguar dari sang mahasiswa, Professor Oh Sehun terkenal dengan ketajaman lidahnya saat membimbing. Ditambah lagi wajah stoiknya, hmm.. kesan angker bin galak pasti yang pertama kali didapatkan setiap mahasiswanya, Tapi yakinlah, mahasiswa yang dibimbingnya tidak pernah ada yang gagal, semua lulus dengan nilai sempurna dan karier yang cemerlang setelahnya.

"Kim Taehyung"

"Ne.. Prof.."

"Kamu yakin akan memaparkan hasilmu penelitianmu ini?"

"Ye.. Prof.."

"Analisismu kurang tajam, antara hipotesa dan hasil sama sekali tidak sinkron, dan referensimu? Jangan menggunakan yang terlalu umum, coba perbanyak literatur asing, yang kau paparkan ini tidak lebih dari karangan anak TK, perbaki sekarang, kutunggu sampai sore, arrachi? Oh iya, perbaiki juga tanda baca dan penggunaan huruf kapital, tata letak pengetikan juga harus diperhatikan, berapa spasi yang digunakan, berapa marginnya, ingat saya suka kerapian"

"Ne Prof.. saya undur diri"

Sehun hanya menggumam ya dengan singkat, tak selang lama, pintu ruangannya kembali diketuk, di ikuti kepala Park Chanyeol, sahabat seprofesinya, menyembul di balik daun pintu. tak lupa dua kantung berlogokan fast food terkenal mengayun di udara.

"Makan siang Prof Oh?"

Sehun mengucap terima kasih sebelum menerima sekantung bento dari Chanyeol, sudah kebiasaan dua lelaki dewasa ini menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama, entah di kantin fakultas, di cafe langanan maupun makan siang di salah satu ruangan mereka, berdua seperti ini.

Mereka berdua memang dekat semenjak mengajar di universitas, Tiga tahun silam, banyak kesamaan diantara keduanya, sama-sama dosen muda di bidang eksakta yang memusingkan, (keduanya ahli di bidang fisika quantum), dan yang paling penting, dua-duanya sama-sama ganteng dan SINGEL, bedanya Chanyeol bujang matang (menuju lapuk) yang keren, sementara Sehun duda keren bapakable beranak tiga, jangan lupakan ratusan mahasiswi yang menjadi fans mereka, tentu dong itu sebagai bukti popularitas mereka.

Saking dekatnya mereka, banyak rumor yang berhembus kalau mereka menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja, ada yang bilang mereka pasangan sesama jenis lah (ini sih gara-gara Chanyeol yang sering kepergok membelikan si Duda makan siang, dan dengan polosnya ketika orang menanyakan porsi yang satunya untuk siapa, Chanyeol dengan semangat akan menjawab "untuk uri Prof Oh") karena sama-sama kesepian dan jarang dapat belaian (diperkuat dengan jam makan siang mereka berdua yang kadang molor lebih dari satu jam, entah Sehun yang nongkrong di ruangan Chanyeol, atau sebaliknya). Namun semua itu tidak diambil pusing oleh keduanya, terserah apa kata publik, yang penting mereka tidak mengangu dan membiarkan sepasang sahabat itu melakukan apa yang mereka sukai.

"Kenapa penampilanmu kacau sekali sih, Hun?"

Chanyeol mulai mengkritik, Sehun memang terlihat agak ewh! hari ini, bagaimana tidak dasi dan kemejanya tidak matching, kombinasi kemeja putih bergaris pink dan dasi warna orange ngejreng, jas yang dipakai juga tidak senada dengan celana denimnya, untung rambut Sehun masih tertata dengan rapi.

"Tidak ada yang membantu mempersiapkan bajuku lagi, Chan"

" Jiyeon kemana?"

"She was fired by my Kids yesterday"

"Again?"

"Yea.. dan aku terpaksa memaksa Donghae Hyung meminjamkan Jeno dan Jaemin untuk membantuku menjaga Ken, Kev dan Kei, untung dua anak Hyungku masih libur semester, aku sedikit tertolong Chan"

"Oh gosh, sorry to hear that Hun, bagaimana dengan nany penganti? Aku punya rekomendasi bagus untuk itu"

"No.. delapan Nany anakku semua rekomendasimu, semuanya bertahan tidak lebih dari 4 bulan, jika masih setipe Jiyeon dkk, aku yakin nasibnya akan sama, merepotkan Chan"

"Apa penyebabnya sih? Masih soal si Nany flirting padamu?"

"Yep"

"Bukannya bagus jika memang kau katuh cinta pada pengasuh anakmu? Mereka akan dapat ibu baru"

"Luhan tidak terganti, posisinya akan tetap sama di hati anak - anakku"

"Tapi kau perlu seseorang untuk mengurusi hidupmu, yang memasak, mencuci baju, mengawasi anak-anak, dan memuaskanmu di atas ranjang, ayolah, hidup single itu tidak enak"

"Seperti kau sudah pernah menikah saja"

"Setidaknya aku punya seseorang untuk mengurusiku, tinggal menunggu Baekkiku lulus SMA saja, maka vice versa, aku akan menjadi lelaki paling bahagia di muka dunia ini, jangan-jangan malah bukan anak-anak yang menjadi alasan, kau sendiri biang masalahnya"

"Entahlah Chan"

"Atau emang kamu belok Hun?"

Dan satu takbam manja mendarat di jidat Chanyeol setelahnya.

\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -

Si mungil Keira Oh masih setia dengan berbagai macam pensil warna dan kertas gambar yang baru saja diberikan Taehyung Oppa, adik dari guru kesayangannya di taman kanak-kanak, Keira memang biasa memyalurkan minatnya menggambar sembari menunggu Papinya datang menjemput.

Taehyung oppa sepertinya sedang sedih dan kesal, wajahnya dari tadi ditekuk dan helaan nafas terdengar beberapa kali dari yang lebih tua, huk.. kasian sekali Taehyung Oppanya. Ruangan bu guru Kim jadi sepi, kalau Taehyung Oppa hanya diam dan tidak berisik seperti biasanya, Keira kan lebih suka Taehyung Oppa yang hiperaktif dan tertawa lepas.

"TaeTae Oppa"

"Ne.. Kei"

"Oppa lagi sedih ya?"

"Kok Kei tahu?"

"Habisnya Oppa kayak Jeno Oppa kalo lagi sedih, manyun terus"

Taehyung mengulas senyum, uuh malaikat kecil ini, berhasil membuat mood Taehyung membaik, terberkatilah orang tua Keira, mempunyai anak perempuan cantik, menggemaskan dan pintar.

"TaeTae Oppa mau pukpuk? Kata Papi kalo orang sedih harus di pukpuk, biar bisa senyum lagi"

Taehyung segera mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Keira, membiarkan tepukan tangan mungil itu mendarat nyaman di punggungnya.

"Sedih pergilah.. biar TaeTae Oppa bisa senyum lagi, Tae Oppa, siapa yang nakal sama Oppa? Biar nanti peri baik hati hukum yang nakal"

"Dosennya Tae Oppa, Kei"

"Galak?"

"Iya"

"Serem?"

"Iya"

"Kayak saya ya, Kim Taehyung?"

"Iya.. Prof Oh.. Eiy?"

Taehyung segera mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati sosok penyebab kemurungan dia seharian ini, loh kok Dospemnya ada di sini? Ngapain? Ini kan TK, bukan universitas ternama tempat seharusnya pak Prof yang terhormat berada, ga mungkin kan Dospemnya itu punya mabing (Mahasiswa Bimbingan) di TK.

"Papiiiii..." Pekikan Keira segera memperjelas jawaban atas pertanyaan Taehyung, pun ketika tubuh mungil Kei berada di pelukan Prof Oh, tak lupa kecupsn sayang mendarat bertubi-tubi di pipi sang princess.

Kalo saja Taehyung perempuan dan salah satu fans dari seorang Professor Oh Sehun, pasti dia sudah teriak-teriak kegirangan. Sumpah, aura ke-papi-an Oh Sehun bisa membuat gadis-gadis rela mengantri hanya untuk menjadi istrinya.

"Mana ibu guru nak? Kita pamitan"

Tepat Sehun menutup mulutnya, sesosok gadis cantik memakai seragam khas ibu guru TK, berkulit Tan, tinggi sedang, berhidung minimalis, tapi pas sekali dengan wajahnya yang oval dan berahang tegas, rambut hitam legam sebahunya menambah kesan manis sang gadis, dan the fucking hot! bibir kisable miliknya yang nampak sangat menggoda seolah meneriakkan 'Cium aku sekarang' miliknya, tersenyum mengembang menawan, membuat netra sang empunya membentuk garis tipis.

BRRUUUH! SUPER DUPER CANTIKNYA!

Detik itu juga Sehun merasa kosong, blank, otaknya tidak bisa bekerja normal, saking fucking good looking sekali mahluk ciptaan Tuhan dihadapannya.

"Itu Kim Songsaenim, Pi.. Kei mau turun.."

Keira sudah memberontak di dalam gendongan Papinya, minta diturunkan agar bisa segera menghambur ke pelukan sang guru, sementara sang Papi yang masih seperti tersihir, bergerak menuruti kemauan si Bungsu. Adegan selanjutnya antara Kei dan Bu guru Kim semakin membius Sehun, bagaimana cara bu guru memeluk Kei, dan menaikkan si mungil dalam gendongannya, tak lupa kecupan Kei hadiahkan di pipi kanan kiri gurunya, bonus di kening tiga kali. Astagaa.. Mami-able sekali, cocok untuk dijadikan istri duda hot macam pak prof Oh Sehun ini kan?

Sehun baru sedikit agak menguasai dirinya, ketika tangan berjari lentik milik bu guru Kim, terulur kearahnya, entah sejak kapan, ah! Perkenalan secara formal tentu saja, Sehun segera masuk ke mode Professor sok galaknya, lalu menyambut jemari lentik itu, uwoow! Tangan bu guru Kim halus seperti tofu favorit Kevin.

"Salam kenal, Kim Jongin Imnida, Guru pengganti untuk kelas Keira, Pak, sementara ibu Do Kyungsoo cuti hamil"

Fugh! Suaranya seindah melodi gubahan Sebastian Bach, alus-alus mendayu menenangkan hati gitu. Apalagi kalo dipakai untuk mendesahkan nama Sehun, saat mereka sedang bercinta, Fugh! Melodi komplit nan kaya milik Ludwig van Bethoveen mah tidak ada apa-apanya! Eh kok jadi urusan ranjang sih? Sehun kembali blank, sumpah! Wanita di depannya ini benar-benar daebak! dan Deheman Taehyung entah diujung mana, kembali menarik pak Prof ke alam sadarnya.

"Ah.. saya Professor Oh Sehun, Ayah Keira"

Mata Jongin membesar beberapa inchi, persis seperti gadis ketemu boyband oppa-oppa koreyah. Sehun jadi blank lagi, sungguh, Bu guru Kim kalo lagi terpesona gitu, cantiknya ribuan eh jutaan kali lipat.

"Professor Oh Sehun yang mengajar di SNU bukan? Professor termuda di bidang fisika? Professor yang berhasil mengantarkan Kim Minggyu, adik saya, bekerja di NASA?"

Sehun hanya menganguk singkat, Kim Minggyu, Sehun ingat betul mahasiswanya itu, bocah ajaib yang ia rekomendasikan atas namanya sendiri ke NASA, si Jenius kembaran Kim Taehyung, mahasiswa abadinya yang entah alasan apa belum kelar-kelar juga mengerjarkan Thesisnya.

Eh tunggu? Kalo Kim Minggyu adik Bu guru Kim, Berarti Bu guru cantik, kakaknya Kim Taehyung dong? Sebersit ide brilian segera tercetus di otak maha pintar pak Prof, seraya mendengarkan dan menimpali ucapan terima kasih dan basa basi Bu Bidadari eh Bu Guru Jongin, Sehun mengisyaratkan tangannya memangil Taehyung, yang di kode langsung peka, mendekati Prof Volde- eh Prof Oh cepat-cepat.

"Ye Prof?"

"Jangan lupa revisimu ya, nanti sore, Saya habis antar pulang Kei balik kampus lagi kok"

"Siap Prof"

"Oh jadi kamu bimbingan sama Prof Oh juga Tae? Yaa ampun, kenapa ga bilang sih?" Interupsi Jongin

"Lah Noona ga nanya, lagian kalo Tae cerita, Noonanya juga ikut kesel kan? Noona juga bilang kalo Prof Oh.. hhmmmpfth"

Jongin gerak cepat menutup mulut Taehyung, mengabaikan tatapan kepo Sehun, bisa mati pasarannya di depan pak Prof super ganteng ini, kalo beliau tahu Jongin pernah menyerapahinya Botak, karatan dan impoten gara-gara kebawa sebel sama cerita Taehyung soal dospemnya yang galak, nyebelin, plus duda jablay tingkat akut. Jongin nyesel banget, lah orang yang disumpahin 360 derajat beda sama bayangannya. Yang dihadapannya ini bener-bener Professor kekinian, liat dong stylenya, ala-ala hot daddy gitu, kemeja press body (lukira body mobil kali ah Jong, pake prass press segala) warna hitam yang lengannya digulung sebatas siku, celana kerja ketat, dan rambut pomadenya yang disisir up, mamerin jidat Sehun yang melambai-lambai manja minta dikecup. Ingin Jongin teriakan 'mas boleh ga kukecup sekali saja, jidatmu itu'

Kadang-kadang emang bener kata pepatah, dont judge the book by its cover. Ntar nyesel belakangan.

Jongin sudah kemakan omongan Taehyung, dan ilfeel ga jelas sama si dospem.

Fix! Ini semua salah Taehyung!

"Papii.. ayok pulang, Kei ngantuk sama laper"

Sehun langsung mengambil si bungsu dalam dekapannya, kebiasaan Keira kalo ngantuk, harus nempel sama sang Papi. Tanpa buang waktu lagi Sehun segera pamit, tak lupa mengerjai Taehyung agar bertemu dengannya jam 4 sore teng! Pas! tidak boleh molor, anak itu hanya menganguk patuh, tak lupa Sehun pamit juga dengan Jongin, dan satu senyum tulus Jongin langsung membuat jantung Sehun dag dig dug lebih cepat ratusan kali, ala mak! Habis ini kayanya Sehun perlu konsultasi ke poli jantung Prof Cho Kyuhyun deh, ngecek si Jantung sekaligus nanya apa hubungan senyuman Jongin sama kesehatan jantungnya, kok kayak berpotensi bikin penyakitan sih?

\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -


	3. Chapter 2 : Dugeun Dugeun

Semua gara-gara senyum Jongin!

Sehun masih berusaha menormalkan si jantung yang kayanya lagi kesenengan mirip anak dugem Seoul, jedag jedug ga mau berhenti kayak menikmati musik EDM dari DJ klub klub malam. Untung dia tadi disetirin sama Pak Wal Ueyo, jadi keselametan Kei juga dirinya terjamin, karena Sehun yang memdadak ga waras, bawa mobil sama aja ngedaftarin nama sama grim reaper.

Suwer! Kewer-kewer!

Demi Rumus hukum gravitasinya oom Newton, yang mendadak ngga berpengaruh sama Sehun. Apa bener hukum itu ada? secara Sehun daritadi rasanya kayak melayang, ga memijak tanah yang ada di bumi.

Otaknya daritadi hanya memutar pertemuannya dengan Jongin, inget muka malu-malu Jongin pas tahu Sehun dosen kesayangan Minggyu, tangan halusnya Jongin, wangi lavender yang entah berasal dari parfum Jongin atau emang bu guru kim wanginya kayak gitu. And of course, biang otak Sehun ga lagi berasio waras.

SENYUM KIM JONGIN! TITIK! GA PAKE KOMA! TAMBAH BOLD SAMA TANDA SERU BOLEH DEH!

Senyumnya manis banget soalnya, kalah deh manisnya biang gula rendah kalori favorit Kak Donghae bantet.

Akh! Mama Vic, anakmu jatuh cinta kayanya, -Sehun.

"Papiiii..."

Eoh.. malaikat kecilnya sudah terbangun, sudah kebiasaan Kei saat berada di gendongan sang Ayah, langsung molor beralaskan bahu Papi yang lebar dan hangat (tukeran posisi dong Kei TT)

"Iya nak.."

"Papi sakit?"

 _Ngga nak, cuman sawan dikit_ -Sehun

"Kenapa memang?"

"Papi kayak pucet tadi pas ketemu Bu guru Kim, terus Papi bengong aja, pas Bu guru Kim minta salaman, Papi makanya banyak istirahat dong"

Sehun mengacak lembut surai putrinya, meyakinkan dia baik-baik saja. Iya secara fisik Sehun baik, tapi psikis? Ga jamin! Oh! Senyummu Ibu Guru Kim!

Akh! Sial! Sehun kok jadi kayak anak abg baru ngerti cinta monyet gini sih? Berbunga-bunga mulu, gara-gara inget dek Jongin yang manis.

 **\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -**

"Kim Taehyung"

"Ye Prof Oh"

Sehun mengeluarkan smirknya puas, pas Taehyung tetep nunduk dan tidak berani menatapnya. Sudah dua jam sejak jadwal pertemuan mereka tadi, dan Sehun masi menahan Taehyung, entah karena apa, karena thesis Taehyung sendiri uda selesai Sehun corat coret manja dengan tinta warna merah plus catatan cinta untuk revisi selanjutnya setengah jam yang lalu.

Atau jangan-jangan rumor itu benar? Kalo Prof ganteng di depannya ini belok, Semenjak istrinya meninggal? Fugh! Kalo Taehyung di perkaos Sehun gimana? Idiih ogah deh, dia biasa yang nyocol, bukan yang dicocol, Taehyung lemah! Geblek karena ga mikir sampai situ. Lah tapikan Prof Oh pacaran sama Prof Park, ga mungkin Prof Oh nyocol sembarangan kalo pacarnya aja ganteng dan bodynya kaya supemodel merk susu yang meningkatkan massa otot pria, sebut saja L-MEN.

Ga mungkin Sehun doyan Taehyung yang badannya ga lebih dari selembar tipis daging ham diantara tumpukan pengisi roti sandwich murah, yang di jual mamang jajanannya anak SD. Tapi yang namanya khilaf? Siapa tau kan?

Sementara yang disuudzonin asyik mikir yang lain, tak bukan adalah kakak Kim Taehyung yang cantik jelita bak bidadari turun dari surga yang sengaja dikirimkan Tuhan untuk menyadarkan Sehun kalo jadi duda terus itu ga enak. Nyolo tiap saat!

Santai kuy, calon adek ipar, Abang iparmu yang tampan ini tetap bakalan bantuin kamu kok, asal kamunya juga mau bantuin Abang -inner Sehun (sianjir Aku Kamu #digeplakSehunSeketika)

"Apa kamu akan berhenti dan stagnan di bab IV terus?"

"Tidak Prof"

"Kalau begitu bantu saya ya, boleh saya minta nomor telepon Kakakmu? Nanti saya bantu kamu di sidang minggu depan"

"Ye?"

Sehun berdeham sejenak, malu njir, kalau ketahuan naksir kakaknya si Taehyung. Lagian bodoh sekali sih, minta nomer hape gebetan lewat adeknya. Gengsi dong, Professor tampan seperti Sehun ketauan gagu deketin cewe, Mana yang dimintain cuma cengo, pasang muka bego, persis kayak dikasih soal integral maha sulit tingkat olimpiade sains.

"Jangan salah paham, saya mau konsultasi masalah akademis Keira, sebentar lagi Kei masuk SD, dan tentunya Kim Jongin-sshi sebagai guru Keira paham betul anak saya nanti harus masuk SD mana"

Alah Modus!

Sungut Taehyung dalam hatinya, meskipun dia tetep pasang muka sok begonya di depan Sehun, jangan salah ya, Taehyung itu pinternya sama kayak Minggyu, dia emang lambat bikin thesis, bukan karena bego, tapi lagi mentorin cewenya, Jeon Jungkook yang bahenol ngerjain skripsi, biar nanti lulusnya bareng gituloh, kan so sweet kalau satu angkatan wisudaan, bisa foto bareng pakai Toga kebanggaan, traktiran syukuran lulusan juga jadi hemat, karena sepaket berdua.

"Tae?"

Anjiir! Prof Oh ga pernah manggil Taehyung pakai nama panggilan aja selama satu setengah tahun Taehyung jadi Mabing Sehun, pasti lengkap pakai marganya Kim-Tae-Hyung. Fix dah si Prof ngebet sama Noonanya.

Dan FIX! PROF OH GA MAHO-AN SAMA PROF PARK!

Taehyung uda ngerasa sih, keliatan banget kok pas kemaren Prof Oh ketemu kakaknya di TK, si Prof kaya ga bisa mengalihkan pandangan (seremnya) ke Jongin, macem Afgan yang cengo liat Raisa jadi cantik banget abis ngolesin krim muka di iklan ponds white beauty (lah emang ada yak? Anggep aja ada hehe), kaya bling bling gitu. Fix! deh Fix! Duda keren dihadapannya ini naksir sama Jongin. ini aja Sehun uda mulai pdkt sama dedenya Jongin yang unyu nan menggemaskan ini. (Gue menli Thor! #TaehyungGaUnyu #TaehyungGaGemesin)

"Tae?"

"Ah.. ye Prof.."

"Mana?"

Taehyung segera merogoh tas selempang bututnya, mencari si apel tergigit, belahan jiwanya yang kedua setelah Jeon Jungkook, menscrolling sebentar, lalu mendiktekan nomor Jongin untuk Sehun, gapapa lah, Taehyung iklas, kalo kakaknya di modusin sama Pak Prof, kasian Jongin, sudah hampir seperempat abad, tapi belum laku juga, mumpung ada cowo mapan sandang pangan pinter ga ketulungan mau sama Noonanya, Taehyung mah cuman bisa ngedukung aja. Biarin duda.. yang penting si Prof serius dan mau bahagiain kakaknya.

"Prof.."

"Ya?"

"Noona ga suka nonton film horor, ga doyan sayuran mentah, ga suka cowok cerewet, ga suka cowo ngaret, dan ga suka bunga mawar merah"

"Oh.. gitu.."

Giliran Sehun yang cengo, cepet banget otak Taehyung mencerna maksud terselebung alasan 'konsultasi soal anak', Ga salah sih, Taehyung itu kembaran Minggyu, kecepatan otaknya tetep level core i7, biarpun Thesisnya ngadat dan kayanya emang sengaja di bikin ga nyambung sama Taehyung, Sehun yakin pasti ada alasan kuat lainnya dibalik semua itu.

"Semangat Prof!"

Dukung Taehyung mantap sebelum keluar dari ruangan Sehun, Sehun hanya tersenyum super duper manis, senyum langka yang ga akan pernah bisa dilihat sembarang orang.

 _Alamaak untung gue bukan perempuan penggila Oh Sehun, lemah hati adek Bang_ -Taehyung.

 **\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -**

Alunan musik klasik mengalun lembut di setiap sudut studio balet yang di kelola Kim Minseok, dua pengajar cantik studio itu tampak telaten membimbing murid-muridnya. Lee Taemin dan Kim Jongin, nama dua mentor balet tadi. Jadwal latihan akan berakhir sepuluh menit lagi, dan itu artinya jam bebas Jongin akan segera datang, sungguh bu guru kim sudah kangen pada sesosok jangkung yang menunggunya dibalik kaca studio balet.

Setelah sesi berakhir, Jongin secepat kilat membereskan seluruh peralatannya, setelah cipika cipiki sama Taemin, ia langsung menghambur keluar studio. Menemui si lelaki yang tak kalah tidak sabar ingin memeluk tubuh mungil Jongin.

"Oppa? Kapan libur wamil? Tiba-tiba udah nonggol aja"

"Rahasia dong.. ntar pacarku yang cantik ini ga jadi disurprisein doong"

"Idiih pacar.. pacar.. kita jadian aja engga"

"Lah emang kamunya mau sama aku?"

"Terus aku digantung sama Euijin Eonni gitu?"

Timoteo tertawa lepas, sungguh menggoda Kim Jongin memang jadi seni tersendiri, adik kelas bawelnya itu kini sudah bertranformasi jadi angsa cantik dari beruang madu unyu yang hanya tau merengek padanya, belasan tahun silam.

"Timo oppa.. Oppa gamau nari lagi? Minseok Eonni masih ngebuka lowongan buat Oppa loh, lagian kan bentar lagi kelar wamil"

Buka Jongin mengawali percakapan, sesaat setelah keduanya nongkrong di cafe seberang SNU, cafe favorit Jongin sedari dia mulai kenal enaknya Matcha Frappe Latte dan manisnya cinnamon muffin.

"Mau sih, tapi Oppa ga bakal dikasi Euijin, katanya ngajar balet, banyakan ga faedahnya, murid cewenya ntar gatel ke Oppa"

Timoteo kembali tersenyum, ia lalu mengacak lembut poni Jongin, enggan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Iih oppa.. ntar rambutku berantakan ah"

Timoteo tak peduli, ia terus menggoda Jongin, semua orang yang melihat kedekatan mereka tentu saja melihat layaknya pemandangan sepasang kekasih manis yang saling bercanda ria.

Tidak seperti sosok yang sedang mengantri Coffee Americanonya, Sosok yang baru terkena bius asmara kurang dari enam jam lalu, sosok itu perlahan melemas, seperti kehilangan lagi gairah hidupnya.

Oh! Kim Jongin, kamu sudah punya pacar toh?

 _Euuiy.. potek hati aing, dek_ -Sehun

 **\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -**

FAST UPDATE!

.

.

Huaaaaaaah! Ngga nyangka aku.. pada suka cerita si duda dan tiga kurcacinya.. sini mama kecup satu-satu,

terima kasih banget buat support kalian semua ke aku, will always stay in this SeKai path, deh! Sayang bgt sama kalian! Meskipun ngebias crack pair tetep semangat ngeship kapal yang berlayar timbul tenggelam ini.. mian yaa..kali ini udpet pendek dikit la yaaw.. hehehe

Apalagi sampek gw dinotis sama senpai Arco Iria (author surprise you're not an Alpha, SERIUS LU MESTI BACA ITU FF KEREN MAMPUS! JONGINNYA TSUNDERE BGT! I LOVED IT!) #hhhuhuhuhuhuks aku terharu sungguh, ga tau mesti ngomong apa, dan senpainim sukak sama cerita abal gw ini sumpaaaaah.. gw speechless.. luv ya Senpainim.. sebisanya saya bakal nerusin perjuangan author SeKai couple yang mulai punah seiring jalan kenagan.

Gw janji bakal update secepet gw bisa, cz real life juga ga bisa di kesampingkan, meskipun SeKai prioritas utama gw #tsaah hahahahaha

Last but not least

Please always Support SeKai.nim yaa..

#salamMilkChocoCouple


	4. chapter 3 : GERCEP

Uap manis kopi bercampur mocca menguar dari arah dapur keluarga Kim, si manis anak perempuan satu-satu milik keluarga sakinah mawadah warohmah teladan komplek sekitar (Pak Kim Kangin, bapaknya Jongin ketua RW btw) baru saja selesai membuat muffin kopi mocca kegemarannya.

Jangan salah, kalo urusan dapur Kim Jongin ahlinya, apalagi masak makanan apetizer yang manis-manis kayak Jongin, beuh kecil itumah, Tiramissu yang super duper ngeselin kalo dibikin sendiri, Jongin kuasai dengan mudah.

Jongin emang sengaja cuma bikin muffin, mau dibawa kesekolah katanya, soalnya Keira pernah bilang pengen muffin buatan Mami, kayak Muffin yang biasanya temen-temennya bawa. Kan Jongin jadi kasian, sebagai ibu guru yang baik, dan calon ibu bagi anaknya kelak, menjanjikan hal manis untuk anak manis macam Keira mah wajib ditepati yekan?

Apalagi kalo ngeliat senyumnya Keira, aduuh kayak ngeliat bapaknya yang senyumin dia, loh kok jadi Pak Prof siy!

"Ish! pabbo!"

Jongin memukuli sendiri kepalanya, semenjak beberapa hari lalu ketemu di TK, entah mengapa rasanya kepengen lagi ketemu Prof Oh, pengen ngobrol banyak sama cowo pinter, pengen tahu kenapa otaknya bisa se-cling itu, umur belum genap 35, tapi udah jadi professor aja, kan gila! Itu masih muda banget loh!

"Noon, ga usah digetokin gitu kepalanya, takut otak Noona yang uda hancur makin remuk entarannya"

Komen Taehyung sambil nyomot satu kue bikinan Jongin, dasar tuyul item, uda komentar, main sikat lagi.

"Heh! Main comot aja, punya orang tauk! Sini balikin!"

"Siapa? Timo Hyung? Ampun dah Noon, jangan incest dong, itu abang sepupu kita yang paling baek Noon"

"Sianjir! Bukan buat Timo Oppa, buat si Keira ini, Tae!"

"Anaknya Prof Voldemort?"

"Professor Oh Sehun, Tae! watch your mouth ah"

"Lah tumbenan Noon? Jangan ada modus dibalik Muffin manismu ini loh Noon, Dosa! Inget kan anak kecil temennya malaikat, jangan dijadiin alat modus yak!"

Tangan kurang ajar Taehyung uda muk puk kepala yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu, yang dipukpuk juga diem aja, kelamaan Jomblo sih, jadi anggep aja gantinya pukpuk sayang dari sang abang pacar.

"Siapa juga yang modus, ini murni perhatian gue sebagai ibu guru ke muridnya yang iri temen-temennya dibikinin muffin sama mamanya, itu aja udah"

Taehyung cuman senyum ganteng aja, dia tau kok, kalo kakaknya juga sebenernya suka ama prof volde- Prof Oh, soalnya pas pulang dari TK, Jongin ga berhenti nanyain soal Sehun, bahkan sempet mau undang Sehun ikut makan malam keluarga Kim, modusnya sih ngucapin makasi karena uda rekomendasiin Mingyu ke NASA. meskipun mereka ga tau, sekarang si Mingyu masih di Bumi atau udah ngelayang-layang menyusuri antariksa.

"Nini Noona"

"Apaan Tae?"

"Prof voldemort uda nelpon atau nge-chat lu belom?"

Jongin segera meletakkan satu kantung spuit berisi cream cheesse, berhenti menghias muffinya ketika nama Sehun disebut oleh si item.

"Maksud lu?"

"Jawab dulu lah, belum atau udah?"

Jongin hanya mengelang, lalu melanjutkan menghias muffin-muffin cantiknya.

 _Dasar Kupret Tua Cupu, giliran ginian aja jiper, masa gue juga yang harus turun tangan_ -Taehyung

"Noon, pokoknya kemaren dapet salam dari Prof Oh, tauk salam apaan"

Seketika itu juga seluruh isi cream cheesse Jongin membludak di satu kue buatannya. Ga sengaja Jongin mencetnya kesemangatan, gara-gara ucapan Taehyung tadi.

Hah? Sehun nitip salam ke dia? Miapa? Ciyusan?

"Ngapain pak Prof salam ke gue? Lu jangan bikin orang baperan dong Tae"

"Lah ya mana gue tau, kali naksir sama elu"

"Ah, apaan sih Tae, ga mungkin sang lelaki maha sempurna kaya pak Prof naksir ama guru TK macem gue, cocoknyaa tuh yah, dia itu kawinin anak chaebol atau artis gitu"

Taehyung menghela nafas, tuh kan penyakit minderan Noonanya kambuh.

"Lu cantik kok Noon, asal sering-sering bedakan sama pakai baju-baju modis"

Jongin cuma senyum, sekeren apapun dia, ga berani deh, ngegebet pak Prof, tinggi bro, standarnya!

 **\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -**

"Hun.. Hun.. Sehuuuun.."

Chanyeol terus terusan mencoba menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunnya. Sudah lebih dari tiga hari sang Prof Oh hanya melamun pas jam makan siang, dan itu membuat Professor Park Chanyeol yang gagah dan rupawan galau tingkat dewa, padahal kan Chanyeol mau curhat gitu, masa curhatnya kayak sama patung elah! Ga digubris sama sekali.

Lagian kenapa sih si Sehun? Kalo cuma masalah Nanny sih, nanti Chanyeol bantu carikan, mau yang ala Hyorin sistar sampai ala Lee Guk Joo, dia ada, semua beres kalau sama Chanyeol Mah.

"Hun.. elah.. jangan dicuekin dong, Rob Pattinson yang maha ganteng bin cakep di depanmu ini, ntar rugi kalo ga liat mukaku yang ganteng loh Hun"

"Chan.. pernah patah hati ga? Bahkan sebelum kamu mulai berjuang"

Chanyeol kicep seketika, kayanya ada yang lebih butuh didengerin curhatannya daripada dia yang galau gara-gara dek Baekhyun ngambek minta dibeliin tiket konser EXO, Chanyeol ogah beliin pastinya, ntar dedek Baekhyunnya yang imut terkontaminasi sama roti sobek punya Oppa - Oppa EXO. Susah emang pacaran sama anak yang baru mentas ABGnya. Masih suka kebawa kebiasaan lama, untung dedek Baekhyun uda ga sering nyabe kayak dulu, laaah malah Chanyeol yang curhat. Balik ke Prof Oh nya yuk..

"Tunggu deh Hun, jangan bilang kamu lagi patah hati?"

(Author note : sesunguhnya aku geli, nulis ChanHun aku-kamu-an, kayak mereka yang pacaran aja, tapi gimana, ga mungkin dosen elu-gue-an)

Sehun menghela nafasnya, sungguh harinya kacau sepanjang minggu ini, ga bisa makan, ga bisa bobo, ga bisa fokus ngajar, ga bisa ngapa-ngapain, sampai tiga kurcacinya aja dia titipin sama mamah Vic, karena takut ga keurus. isi otaknya cuma bu guru Kim sama pacarnya yang serem bin dingin kayak patung es itu (lah samaan kaya elu Hun) sungguh pemirsa Sehun galau tingkat dewa.

"Iya Chan"

Chanyeol segera membawa Sehun dalam pelukannya. Memberi Sehun PukPuk menenangkan. Sehun tidak menolak, malah menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Chanyeol, siapapun yang melihat adegan manis mereka, pasti langsung salah sangka. Mereka tampak seperti dua pria yang saling mencintai. Untung ruangan Sehun selalu tertutup, meskipun gosip di luaran sana semakin santer dan kencang berhembus, sesuka hati yang menyebarkan gosipnya.

"Uri Aegi.. kasian sekali engkau, katakanlah pada kakanda, siapa gerangan gadis beruntung yang telah merebut hatimu itu"

"Guru TKnya Keira"

"Bukan mbak Irene anak pak rektor itu?"

"Lah bukan lah sayaaang.. aku tu ga suka sama yang bodi tipis gitu, gurunya Kei ini looh.. ampun Chan, minta banget dipeluk manja nan gemas"

"Lah terus, kenapa ga dikejar?"

"Uda punya pacar"

"Masalahnya? Cuma itu? Halah"

"Gamau jadi PHO akutu Chan.."

"Aduh Sehunku sayang, yang gantengnya ga lebih dari gue, kalo ibu gurunya uda nikah mah baru PHO namanya, kalo masih pacaran, kan bisa putus"

"Gabisa Chan, aku ga bisa sakitin dia, biarkan dia bahagia"

"Terus kamunya yang menderita? Gih! Perjuangin ah!"

Lah iya yak? Kenapa juga harus Sehun yang menderita, hati tersakiti ga enak banget bosque, dan itu cowo enak-enak aja bisa deket-deket sam Jongin, bisa gandengin Jongin, bisa cium- aargh! Andwae!

 **\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -**

Kelas Jongin baru saja bubar sepuluh menit yang lalu, seperti biasa, Keira Oh langsung membuntuti sang Guru, selain karena udah dijanjiin muffin sama bu guru Kim, Kei udah biasa numpang nongkrong di ruangan Jongin sambil nunggu jemputan datang. Sudah dua hari Papinya ga jemput si Keira, Jongin kepo sih, jangan-jangan bapaknya Kei sakit, soalnya Nainai Keira terus yang stand bye anter jemput Keira.

Jongin jadi kangen sama pak Prof, apalagi tempo hari Taehyung sempet ngomong Pak Prof kirim salam buat dia, lah kan Jongin jadi Baper, jadi pengen ketemu gitu, buat mastiin aja omongan si tuyul item bener apa engga.

"Kei sayang"

Anak manis fotocopyan Oh Sehun itu segera mendogak ke arah Bu gurunya, memasang wajah imut yang ga disengaja, pipinya uda belepotan krim cheesse dari muffin Jongin yang uda hampir kandas 2 biji, uiih.. Jongin jadi bayangin Pak Prof yang belepotan kaya gini, pasti lucu bangeet!

"Papinya Kei kemana nak? Kok Nainai terus yang jemput?"

"Papi di rumah, bu guru, kata Cici Jaemin Papi lagi galau, jadi Kei, Kak Kev sama Mas Ken disuru bobo di rumah Nainai, emang galau apa sih bu Guru? Itu sakit ya?"

Busyet! Pak Prof Galau? Kenapa deh? Duh dasar anak Professor, nanyanya bikin pusing euy. Tepat saat Jongin mau menjelaskan arti galau, suara maskulin yang Jongin rindukan, lebih dulu terdengar :

"Galau itu kayak Kei ga bisa milih warna sepatu pink atau ungu, yang mau Kei pakai ke sekolah"

"Papiiiiii"

Keira langsung mengambur ke pelukan sang Ayah, minta digendong, lalu mengecup sayang bibir sang ayah, Jongin frezee di tempat, antara takut ketahuan nanya engga-engga anaknya Sehun, sama jeles pengen gantiin posisi Keira saat ini yang lagi meluk manja Papinya (lah semua orang juga mau Jong). Oh Ya Lord! Ciptaanmu memang maha sempurna, Sehun cuma makai kaos putih dibalut kemeja kotak-kotak item yang difungsiin jadi cardigan sama jeans biru belel aja, gantengnya ga ketulungan, kayanya pak Prof lagi libur deh, secara pakaiannya simpel dan non formal.

"Papi, Kei kangen sama Papi, Galaunya udahan belum? Kei udah boleh pulang ke rumah?"

Sehun mencelos, si Bungsu kan emang ga pernah bisa jauh darinya. Semenjak bayi, Sehun sendiri yang turun tangan ngurusin Keira, tanpa bantuan Nany, Kemana-mana Kei dibawa, bahkan sambil ngajar, Sehun juga bawa-bawa keranjang bayi Kei masuk kelasnya, kalau Chanyeol juga pas ada jam ngajar, dan ga bisa dititipin si malaikat kecilnya. Pokoknya Sehun jadi Papi siaga cuma buat Keira.

"Iya.. Papi udahan galaunya kok, sekarang kita pulang"

Keira memekik bahagia, dikecupinya lagi pipi, dahi, bibir Papinya. Sehun ga bisa nolak, biar dah mukanya penuh Krim kue, lagian udah kebiasaan anaknya makan kue belepotan dan gamau di lap mukanya biar bersih, kalau belum habis kuenya.

"Kei makan apa sih? Sampe belepotan gini?"

"Muppinnya Bu guru Kim, enak banget deh Pi, Papi harus makan, bu guru, Kei boleh minta tolong ambilin satu kue buat Papi?"

Jongin segera tanggap, tangannya meraih satu muffinya, lalu menyerahkannya pada si kecil, tapi si kecil malah menolak, ia malah minta turun dari gendongan Sehun, lalu melemparkan tatapan anak anjing pada Jongin:

"Bu guru, mesti suapin Papi dong, kayak pas waktu mama Jisung bikinin Jisung kue, papanya Jisung disuapin sama mamanya Jisung, ayoo Bu Guru.. suapin Papi ya.."

HADUH NAK! PINTAR SEKALI KAMU!

Gatau apa, jantungnya Papimu mau loncat dari tempatnya? Terus Bu gurumu lagi berusaha nafas normal karena mendadak yang namanya oksigen entah kemana?

Baik Sehun maupun Jongin sama-sama freeze, ngerasa ga mungkin, melakukan adegan yang emang pengen banget mereka peragain itu.

Duh gusti!

"Kok malah pada diem sih, ayo dong bu guru, buruan suapin ke Papi"

Sehun melempar pandangan mohon maklum, seraya membuka mulutnya lebar, sementara Jongin malu-malu kucing menyuapkan muffinnya pada Sehun. dan ketika muffin Jongin berhasil masuk ke mulut Sehun, Jongin segera menarik tangannya, tanpa sengaja, sisa krim kue yang ada ditangannya mengenai pipi Sehun, refleks Jongin menghapus sisa krim itu dengan ibu jarinya, lalu menjilat sisa krim itu ke mulutnya sendiri.

sementara yang nyuruh, udah lari entah kemana, ketika melihat sosok Jisung lagi goes ayunan depan ruangan Jongin.

Sehun freeze lagi, adegan tadi sungguh membekas dihatinya. duh Kim Jongin, kamu udah potekin hati Abang, jangan di bikin baper gini dong Abangnya. Oh iya! Tadi kan Sehun emang sengaja jemput Keira buat interogasi Jongin soal pacarnya tempo hari.

"Bu guru Kim, lagi nunggu pacarnya jemput ya?"

"Ga Prof, nunggu Taehyung nih, kayanya dia masih mentorin Jungkook bikin skripsi"

"Loh Pacarnya kemana? Kok Taehyung yang ditunggu"

"Saya ga ada pacar Prof"

APA? LAH TRUS MANUSIA BONGSOR SEREM YANG KEMAREN SEHUN LIHAT TU SIAPA? AH! SEHUN PERLU INTEROGASI TAEHYUNG NIH!

Senyum Sehun segera merekah bak mentari pagi yang cerah ceria, setelah mendung menggelayuti sepanjang malam menuju pagi.

"Daripada nunggu Taehyung, saya anterin pulang yuk bu guru"

"Ntar ngerepoti Prof, ngga usah, rumah saya jauh loh, di incheon, 40 menitan dari sini"

"Gapapa, Taehyung pasti lama, daripada disini sendirian"

Jongin akhirnya setuju, weh! Kapan lagi cobak dianterin sama Professor ganteng, aduh bunda Yuri, anakmu yang cantik ini dianterin pulang sama calon imam. Ah amiiin.

Tapi belum sempat Jongin bersiap, sebuah pelukan segera mengambil alih tubuh ringkih Jongin.

"Bu guru Kim, mau tidak jadi Ibu anak-anak saya?"

 **\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -** **eak Sehun Gercep** **takut ditikung siapa elaaaah :D :D**


	5. chapter 4 : Calon Mertua

Jongin masih berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya, dan kayanya gagal sih! sumpah men! dia ini lagi dipeluk Sehun loh, si duda tampan yang jadi inceran para wanita di luaran sana. Aroma sandalwood yang menli bin menenangkan membuat Jongin betah aja, nabrakin mukanya di dada Pak Prof, sumpah! Kebahagiaan yang hakiki.

"Bu guru Kim, Mau tidak jadi ibu anak-anak saya?"

Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya, mengerjapkan matanya imut, minta kejelasan dari Sehun, lah ya iya aja, tiba-tiba dilamar, ga ada hujan, ga ada angin, kutub utara sama selatan masih baik-baik aja, dan ga ada tanda-tanda mau kiamat, kok tiba-tiba pak duda ganteng random gini sih, Prof Oh ga becanda kan?

Sehun hanya menjawab isyarat Jongin dengan eye smile-nya, huanjir! Manis booo, ga nyangka dibalik wajah flat super tripleknya, Prof Oh punya killer smile yang bikin cewe-cewe langsung meleleh, ga terkecuali Jongin, selain wajahnya uda semerah tomat, kakinya uda kayak jelly, lemes, ga mampu lagi menopang badan S line miliknya sendiri, untung Sehun masih meluk dia.

"Saya ga pernah main-main sama ucapan saya, Jongin, saya kasih waktu kamu mikir ya, tiga hari"

Jongin iyain aja, abisnya diperlakukan seperti ini baru pertama kali seumur hidupnya, Jongin si perawan naif yang ga pernah pacaran, ga pernah nyangka kalau moment dimana dia dapet pasangan, dia langsung di lamar, ga ditembak kayak abg-abg gitu.

"Boleh ga aku peluk kamu lagi, 5 menitan aja Jong?"

Jongin lagi-lagi cuma mengiyakan, trus ngebiarin Sehun meluk dia lebih lama lagi, dan detakan Jantung Sehun, yang kaya melompat-lompat, jadi alunan melodi sendiri buat Jongin.

"Dek Jongin.."

"Iy.. iya.. Prof"

"Panggil Mas Sehun aja dong, boleh?"

"Mas.. Mas Sehun"

"Apa adek jonginku sayang.."

jawab Sehun sambil mamerin eye smile langkanya, Pipi Jongin langsung memerah, ya ampun, manis banget sih senyumnya Pak Prof.

 **\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -**

"Bunda.."

Jongin langsung nyender manja sama emaknya, yang lagi asyik mantengin muka Pengacara Jung Jae Chan bobo-bobo ganteng di tipi, sambil nyuwirin sawi mau dibikin kimchi, di meja makan.

"Apaan Nini sayang"

"Bun.. tadi liat ga yang ngaterin nini pulang?"

Yuri gercep ninggalin telenan isi sawinya, antesi si mama seksi segera 100% ke arah Jongin, tadi siang tuh bener-bener kaya keajaiban buat Yuri, tumben banget anaknya ada yang nganterin pulang, apalagi yang nganterin super duper ganteng, tinggi, putih, bahunya lebar siap di sandarin cantik. Trus mukanya kayak imporan gitu, hidungnya mancung, rahangnya tegas, trus mata onyxnya itu looh.. ampuun.. bikin melted!

selama dua puluh lima tahun Jongin jadi anaknya, baru kali ini ada yang berani nganterin Jongin sampai depan pintu rumah, ga takut sama Ayahnya Jongin yang galaknya ngalahin herder punya Pak Siwon, orang kaya se-kompleknya.

"Iya, ganteng banget Ni, pacarnya Nini itu?"

Jongin anggukin kepalanya malu-malu pantat monyet, lah emang tadi kan Pak Prof nembak dia kan? Eh ngelamar malah. Jadi udah bisa dong dibilang mas pujaan hati.

Yuri ngucap hamdalah dalam hati, uda ketar-ketir aja anaknya ga laku, bukan gara-gara Jongin burikan, anaknya tuh Yuri jamin cantik, semlohay, seksi, pinter ngurusin dapur, pinter di akademik, dan tentunya solehah dan berbakti sama orang tua, cuman Pak Kangin aja tuh yang bikin laki-laki jiper deketin Jongin, baru ngasih salam aja, Pak Kangin udah pasang muka judes, ngejawab pake cara senggol bacok, larilah semua lelaki yang berpotensi jadi mantunya Bunda Yuri.

"Udah dari kapan pacaran?"

"Enem jam Bun"

"Heeh? Seriusan?"

"Tadi baru nembak, eh.. engga ding Bun, Mas Sehun tadi malah ngelamar Nini"

"WHAT? SERIUS NI?"

Pekikan 6 oktaf Yuri kontan saja langsung mengundang tanya seisi rumah, Pak Kangin yang lagi ngopi di ruang tamu sampai muncratin kopinya, Taehyung yang lagi di kamar juga ikutan muncrat/? Fix gara-gara mbak aoi sora sih hehehehe.

"Kenapa elah, teriak-teriak Bun"

Sang kepala keluarga Pak ketua RW yang masih keliatan kekar biarpun udah setengah abad, Pak Kangin nyamperin dua malaikat hatinya.

"Ayah.. anakmu ada yang ngelamar Yah!"

Heboh Yuri, Kangin segera memicingkan matanya, tanda tak suka bin tak rela. Haduh bayi beruang madunya ada yang ngelamar? Ooo cidaaak, ntar siapa yang nemenin Pak Kangin nonton bola sampai pagi, yang mijetin kalo encoknya kambuh, yang bikinin kopi sama kue unyil tiap hari libur, yang..

"Yah! Ayah kok malah diem sih, kan bagus kalo Nini ada yang ngelamar, Bunda udah pengen punya cucu, kalo nungguin Mingyu selesai keliling tata surya atau Taehyung khilaf hamilin Jungkook kan lama Yah"

Kangin berdehem sejenak, menimbang ucapan istrinya, baby bearnya emang udah waktunya nikah, uda mateng, uda seperempat abad jadi anaknya pak Kim Kangin yang terhormat, lagian punya cucu tu asyik, dia kadang iri loh sama Heechul dan Hangeng yang uda dikasi empat cucu sama Taeyong dan Yuta, ga nyangka Taeyong yang unyu-unyu dan ga berpotensi jadi laki-laki sejati, bisa bikin Yuta berproduksi secepat itu.

"Emang siapa yang mau sama my bear?"

"yang tadi nganterin Jongin pulang itu, Yah"

"Bihun?"

"Mas Sehun, Ayah" koreksi Jongin

"Oh iya itu, emang dia modal apa berani lamar Nini?"

"Mas Sehun Professor di SNU Yah, dospemnya TaeTae"

"SNU? Dosennya Taehyung? loh tau Mingyu dong berarti"

"Dulu dospem MinMin juga, yang rekomen MinMin ke NASA, Yah"

"Ok, kalau memang dia serius sama Nini, besok weekend Ayah tunggu di rumah, kebetulan Dojo belakang rumah jarang dipakai"

"Ayah! Mau diapain calon mantu bunda? Awas ya kalo di ajak main Judo, anunya Ayah yang Bunda potong ntar!"

Kangin kicep seketika, biar badan sekuriti, Pak Kangin ini tipikal Susis, Suami Siyem Istri.

"Lah Bun, serem amat ancamannya"

"Makanya jadi Ayah tu harus.. bla.. bla.. bla.. bla.."

Dan Bunda Yuri mulai ceramah panjang lebar dengan peserta pengajian Bapak Kim Kangin yang budiman.

 **\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -**

From : Maminya Anak-Anakkyu *

Mas Sehun, Ayah mau ketemu, Weekend minggu ini, tadi Adek uda bilang soal lamaran.

Sehun langsung kebakaran jengot seketika, duh dek Jongin langsung main tembak ke Ayahnya gini sih, sumpah Sehun belum siap lahir batin ketemu bapaknya adinda Jongin, si bapak RW serem kaya sekuriti kompleknya.

Setelah menjawab OK, Sehun segera di dial-nya nomor sang kepercayaan, kekasih ala gosiper kampusnya, tak lain dan tak bukan Professor Richard Park Chanyeol tercinta.

"Malem saayaaang.. duh segitu kangennya sama Yeolli, padahal ga ketemu sehari aja loh"

"Ith.. Yeol.. jijik lah ah kamu tuh.."

Tawa Chanyeol memecah keheningan di seberang line, serem tau, serak-serak ala oom-oom pedo. tapi emang pedo sih, pacaran aja sama anak SMA.

"Seriusan inimah Sayaang.." rajuk Sehun

Lah sekarang siapa yang jijik coba? Sok-sokan ogah dipanggil Sayang, lah sekarang?

"Kenapa sih?"

"Tadi aku gercep kayak saran kamu, Bu Gurunya Kei langsung aku lamar, terus kayanya dia mau Yeol"

"Lah baguskan?"

"Masalahnya Dia udah cerita sama bapaknya, bapaknya minta ketemu aku weekend ini, lah mati aja Yeol, Bapaknya Jongin tu serem, ngalahin seremnya Pak Rektor Prof Yunho"

"Terus itu masalah?"

Sehun angguk-angguk ala dakochan rusak, padahal Chanyeol juga ga bakalan ngeliat.

"Telpon Bu guru Keira, tanya Do and Dont, Selamat berjuang cintaku.."

Sehun menghela nafas super panjang, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Chanyeol, gak lama, dia buka aplikasi Chat, mulai ngobrol sama Jonginnya, duuuh.. berat rasanya.. mau lamar anak orang lagi..

 **\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -**

 **Nyuitnya Ai :**

 **oh iya, karena Ai lagi bikin dua project, aku kayanya harus ngejadwal secara adil deh hehehehe**

 **.**

 **jadi AFTERMATH akan publish seminggu dua kali, hari Senin dan Sabtu**

 **sementara PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS kemungkinan dua hari sekali, cz konsepnya uda selesai tinggal ngembangin aja.**

 **.**

 **last but not least, terima kasih para SeKai stand yang uda mau subcribe, like sama review plus nunggu FF abal-abalku**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SEKALI**

 **#HUGONEBYONE**

 **.**

 **DITUNGGU YA DI KOTAK REVIEW**

 **.**

 **BEST REGARDS**

 **AI**

 **#SALAMHunKaiShipper**

 **#MilkChocoCouple**


	6. Chapter 5 : Pak Kim Kangin

**WARN**

 **GS FOR JONGIN**

 **Bahasa non baku**

 **Typo eperiwere**

o

0

o

 **\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -**

Siapa bilang Sehun ga punya rasa takut, cenderung galak, dingin, ga punya perasaan, serem dan siapapun bakalan tunduk di bawah pesona pak Prof? Iya, kalau dari sudut pandang mahasiswanya sama first ecounter gitu, tapi kalo dari sudut pandang temen sepeompolan dan seperpopokan atau temen sepergelaran Sehun, Sehun tuh aslinya sooooooft banget, kayak kue sus, kulitnya luar aja yang keliatan independen, keras, siap lindungin isi vla yang lembutnya minta ampun, tapi begitu digigit, Sehun uda berubah jadi si Fla, lembut, hangat, gesrek, dan Manjah! (Maklum anak bontot).

Jaman dulu kala, Temen-temennya aja kaget pas tau Sehun mo nikahin Luhan, pas mereka baru lulusan Sarjana, itu masih muda banget boo.. sekitaran 20an gitu, makanya ga heran di umur Sehun yang akan menginjak 33 tahun, buntutnya udah tiga biji aja, kasiannya sih, uda duda aja pas lagi seterong-seterongnya siap nyetak keturunan Oh selanjutnya, bisa dibilang uda kisut dikit tuh punyanya Sehun, mengkeret karena ga dipake dan ga di belai (minus nyolonya loh yah).

Sebenernya alesan Sehun ngeduda tiga tahun lamanya sih simpel, belum ada manusia berkelamin wanita (iyalah hun, masa lu mau maen pedang-pedangan) yang bikin dia kelabakan kaya almarhumah Luhan dulu, terus Sehun ini paling cupu kalo deketin cewe, ga kaya ekspektasi orang-orang yang ngira Sehun tipe playboy kelas kakap yang tukang ngumbar janji manis dari satu betina ke betina lain. Dulu pacaran sama Luhan aja, Johnny yang nembakin Luhan buat Sehun, pas lamaran juga Sehun langsung ngajak Mama Vic sama Baba Zhoumi ke rumah Luhan, ga pake diner-dineran romantis, ga pake cincin lamaran, ga pake bunga-bungaan, pokoknya langsung gas poll. Untung Luhan bukan tipe perempuan drama queen yang kudu begini begitu, jadi maklum sama kejiperan Sehun jaman dulu.

Sehun uda rapi jali, sehabis maghrib tadi, diliatnya lagi pantulan muka rada impornya di kaca, rambut up dipomade, nafas wangi plus gigi cling abis disikat siwak, kemeja pink kotak-kotak kecil pas badan, dan celana bahan warna putih yang nambah kesan gantengnya, yup! Berbekal Do and Dont dari dek Jongin, Sehun siap banget ngadepin Pak Kangin malem minggu syahdu ini. setelah masang jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya, Sehun langsung tancap nyamber kunci mobil sama bunga baby breath buat dek Jongin, sementara oleh-oleh kue beras sama mandu manis buat Pak Kangin udah nongkrong manis di kursi penumpang mobilnya.

"Papiiiii... papi mau kemana?" suara mungil Keira mampir di gendang telingga Sehun.

"Kok bawa bunga juga Pi?" giliran Kevin nyuara, ditelitinya penampilan si Papi, rapi, wangi, trus modis, ya kaya biasanya pas Papinya mau keluar sih, cuman bunganya itu loh, out of Character dari Papinya. persis kaya apa yah, kalo di drama-drama korea kesenengan Nainai Vic, mau pergi kencang eh bukan, kencan!

Victoria yang ngeliat curut-curut Sehun mulai curiga, langsung ambil alih komando, gimanapun juga Vic pengen banget punya anak mantu lagi, kasian kan Sehun kalo nyolo terus tiap saat. Cucu-cucu kesayangannya juga butuh figur mami, seiring mereka beranjak dewasa.

"Anak-anak, sini.. Nai baru bikin Aglio Olio loh, siapa mau?"

Dua curut Sehun segera menghampiri Neneknya, memekik antusias karena bakal makan spagetti favorit mereka, Victoria langsung ngode Sehun, nyuruh pergi, Sehun juga sih pake ngumpetin soal dek Jongin dari anak-anaknya, tapi biar deh, cepet atau lambat pasti bakal ketahuan kok kalo Sehun mo kawin lagi, nyari Mami baru buat anak-anak manisnya.

 **\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -**

Bunda Yuri masih ngitungin jumlah masakan yang uda selese di bikin sore tadi, total ada 12 banchan (sayur pendamping yang cuma seipit-ipit, tapi rumit ituloh) yang Bunda Yuri siapkan untuk calon menantu tersayang. Belum lagi kue-kue manis bikinan Jongin, dari tiramisu sampai kue sus, Jongin siapin sepenuh hati buat Mas Sehun-nya, udah kalah-kalah aja deh, makanan yang disiapin Korean food festival.

Bunda Yuri juga cerewetin Jongin dari tadi, Jongin harus pakai baju yang inilah, itulah, dadannya harus pake make up merek inilah itulah, sampai milih daleman aja Bunda Yuri ribet banget, kaya Jongin mau langsung dikawinin ama Sehun malem ini juga.

Pokoknya hari ini harus sempurna sesuai standar Bunda Yuri, Taehyung sama Ayah Kangin juga kena getahnya, selain dari kemarin harus beres-beres rumah, terpaksa duo bapak anak itu make dress code yang uda disiapin Yuri, hari ini pokoknya harus pink-pink gitu, biar sesuai dengan suasana hati calon penganten perempuan.

Taehyung sih asyik-asyik aja, biarpun warna baju sama kulitnya njomplang banget, tapi demi Nini Noona apalah yang engga, apalagi kalo pak Dospem niat nikahin Noonanya gini, biarpun sering bikin Jongin kesel, Taehyung sayang banget sama kakaknya, dan biarpun Sehun sering bikin kesel Taehyung, tapi pak Dosennya itu kalau uda sekali serius, mana mau berpaling pada yang lain #tsah.

Taehyung langsung nyengir lebar pas mobil Sehun uda terparkir di carport rumahnya, langsung gercep, ngeliat pak Prof bawa barang banyak, ampyuun.. udah kek mau pindahan rumah aja, tiga kardus yang Taehyung tau isinya mandu sama kue beras, kedemenan Ayahnya.

"Prof, ayo masuk, Nini Noona uda nunggu dari tadi"

Sehun senyum, lebar, agak nyengir, bikin Taehyung kicep, aseli ngeri ah, liat senyum jatuh cintanya Sehun, kaya ada manis-manisnya gitu. Taehyung takut tersepona entar, kan biasanya diketusin sama Sehun, lah kalo dimanisin gini? Oh cidaaak, Taehyung gamau ikut belok kayak Prof Park, dia masih cinta Jungkook plus vagina cewe centilnya itu.

Senyum Sehun ga lama nangkring di muka gantengnya, secara pak Kangin uda pasang badan, di ruang tamu, yang tadinya sambil nonton Lee Jong Suk, yang lagi meranin adegan bobo syantik sama Bae Suzy, langsung 1000% aware ke arah Sehun, bak listrik tegangan 1000 watt, kesengol dikit, nyetrum deh nyetrum.

"Malem oom"

"Malem!"

Busyeeet, udah status Awas aja nih, calon bapak mertua Sehun.

"Ayaaaah!"

Huik, Teriakan yang ga kalah kenceng, cempreng tapi rasa galaknya kentel, kayanya sih, Mamahnya Jongin, Sehun inget-inget lupa, kemaren ga ngobrol banyak, cuman kenalan, trus salim pamitan.

"Ya Bunda.."

"Ajak Sehunnya kesini kalo uda dateng, makanan uda siap"

"Iya, Bun.."

Sehun senyum-senyum lagi, owalah, calon papah mertuanya ini susis toh..

"Apa senyum-senyum!"

"Tidak, Oom"

Sehun cuman ngikutin pak Kangin dari belakang, kayanya sih langsung masuk ke acara inti, makan malam, Sehun langsung nyess, berasa adem banget, atensinya uda fokus sama Jongin yang lagi sibuk bantuin mamanya ngurus meja makan, alamak, calon ibu anak-anaknya memang daebak, uda cantik, montok, soleh, montok, berbakti, montok, ih! Iya Hun, iya, Jongin emang montok di tempat yang tepat, pas kayak mbak Miranda Kerr pujaan lu itu.

"Eeeh, anak mantu, sini, uda siap semua makanannya, Jongin loh yang nyiapin ini semua" senyuman hangat Yuri, dibales Sehun malu-malu, aduh Ya Tuhan, calon ibu mertuanya baek banget sih, udah gitu Sehun di panggil anak mantu, makin adem aja deh dianya.

"Ya.. Tante.."

" Loh kok Tante sih? Panggil Bunda dong, sebentar lagi kan Hunie jadi mantunya Bunda"

"Iya.. Tan.. maksud saya, Bunda"

Yuri senyum puas, aduuh, seneng banget sih si Jongin dapet pacar model begini, yang kayak model bule di parfum favorit Pak Kangin, sebut aja AXE, dia aja dulu loh yah, yang cantiknya cetar, seksinya kebangetan, cuman dapet model kaya Pak Kangin, si gede-gede siyeum Istri. Ah! Untung Bu Yuri cintah.

Makan malam dimulai dengan doa yang dipimpin pak Kangin, trus setiap orang udah konsen sama apa yang di depannya, Sehun ngerasa terharu, ini kunjungan pertamanya sebagai calon laki Jongin, dan bu Yuri mau-maunya nyiapin 12 banchan buat menyambut dia, suatu kehormatan banget.

"Kenapa ga dimakan Hunie? Ada yang ga bisa Hunie makan?" Sela Bunda Yuri, pas cuma mergokin Sehun ngeliatin makanan yang ada di depannya.

"Tidak Bunda, saya malah ngerasa ga enak sama Bunda, makanan selengkap dan seenak ini, khusus bunda masak untuk saya"

"Makanya cepet dimakan, abis itu kamu yang saya telan"

"Ayah ih!" protes Yuri dan Jongin bebarengan.

Kangin melengos, biarin aja deh ntar ga dijatah sama Yuri, abisnya masih ga rela Man! Anaknya mau diambil sama bocah Albino pucet mayat di depan dia ini, masa Nini-nya harus hidup sama mahluk kurang darah, jangan-jangan Sehun vampir, trus ntar Nini-nya digigit, habis darahnya, terus.. akh! Kokoro Kangin ga kuat lagi ngebayangin nasib anak gadis tercintanya.

"Kerja apa kamu?"

"Saya dosen Oom, di SNU"

"Dosen apa? Gelarnya apa? Berapa gaji sebulan?"

"Dosen Fisika quantum, sudah Professor oom, Puji Tuhan, cukup untuk saya hidup dengan tiga anak-anak saya oom"

"WHAT? APA? KAMU DUDA?"

Suara Kangin langsung balik ke tegangan 1000 voltnya, ga! Ga! Ga bisa! Nini-nya ga boleh nikah sama Duda, trus apa tadi dibilang? Tiga anak? No! No! No! Kangin ga merestui lamaran ini, bukan gayanya sekali harus beli satu gratis satu, apalagi ini, B1F3 (Buy One Free Three).

"SAYA MENOLAK LAMARANMU ANAK MUDA! SILAKAN BERKEMAS! TIDAK ADA LAGI YANG PERLU DIBICARAKAN"

Sehun langsung menunduk, nyoba nyari cara meluluhkan Pak Kangin, Jongin uda pucet, kalo dia ga boleh nikah sama Sehun, mending jadi perawan tua aja, biarin anak Sehun tiga, Jonginnya Cinta, mau gimana dong?

"Mohon beri saya kesempatan Oom, saya akan buktikan keseriusan saya pada dek Jongin"

Final Sehun, ditatapnya mata Kangin, Ga! Sehun ga boleh Jiper! Demi Jonginnya!

 **\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -**

 **Kutunggu di kotak review, para pendukung Professor Oh *wink wink bareng win win***

 **gomawo...**

 **pyooong**

;)


	7. Chapter 6 : Jalan Menuju Restu

**WARN**

 **GS FOR JONGIN**

 **Bahasa non baku**

 **Typo eperiwere**

 **oOo**

 **\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -**

Minggu Pagi yang cerah, di kediaman Ayah Kangin, si pak RW lagi hahaha hihihi sama Yuta, mantunya Jeng Heechul di teras rumah, sambil gendong si kembar Mark sama Haechan, anak bontot Taeyong sama Yuta, Ayah Kangin emang deket bin sayang sama dua batita embisil itu, biarpun Haechan anaknya terlalu hiperaktif, trus Mark cerewetnya ngalahin Bunda Yuri. Pokoknya kalo udah main sama anak-anaknya TaeYu, ampir lupa waktu, maklum, Ayah Kangin ini benernya ngebet punya cucu, cuman ya gitu, Jongin belum nikah, malah kepincut Duda tiga anak yang mukanya pucet kek mayat, yakin deh ga ada sehat-sehatnya, gimana nanti Jongin bisa hamil cobak, kalo penyumbang benihnya aja keliatan lemes, letoy, Mingyu masih asyik jelong jelong pake roket NASA entah di Planet mana, baliknya belum tentu tiap natalan, si bontot, Taehyung, kawinnya sih udah, nikahnya entar kapan gatau, orang kuliahnya aja kaga kelar-kelar.

Sungguh, para pembaca yang budiman, Ayah Kangin uda pengen banget cenderung kebelet dipanggil Akung, aka Ayah Kakung, sebutan kakek ala Ayah Kangin, umur Ayah Kangen kan udah setengah abad tambah sewindu, udah mateng lah buat punya cucu cantik atau ganteng, andai Sehun bukan duda berekor tiga, Kangin pasti bakalan nerima dia kok.. suwer deh.. tu anak lumayan lah buat perbaikan keturunan, Jongin kan agak gosong, kalo kawin sama Sehun kan anaknya bakalan terang dikit, secara kayak kopi hitam campur susu putih, ntar jadinya kan agak warna susu coklat gitu.

Duh, kayak rasa nyesel juga semalem nolak lamaran Sehun, padahal uda jelas banget di mata Jongin kalo anak gadis beruang unyunya itu jatuh cinta sama si Albino pucet, terus gimana ekspresi kecewa Jongin, pas Kangin nolak si Sehun, tapi gimanapun juga kan Kangin mikirin masa depan anak manisnya, duh.. iya kalo buntutnya Sehun manis-manis, nah kalo nakal, hiperaktif, embisil, bikin repot, trus ntar cuma bikin baby bearnya kurus, duh kagak dah!

"Ayah, Jongin ngajar nari dulu ya"

Kangin cuman jawab iya, sambil ngelirik sinis mobil item merek kuda jingkrak punya Sehun, yang uda markir di depan pager rumahnya, si Albino uda turun, mau nyapa calon bapak mertuanya.

"Pagi, Oom, saya jemput dek Jongin, mau antar dek Jongin ngajar nari oom"

Sehun mintak ijin, sambil salim sama Kangin.

"Balikin anak saya utuh, awas kalo engga!"

"Iya oom, pasti"

Sehun yang ngeliat Kangin fokus sama kembar tapi ga serupa di pangkuan sang camer, ngeberaniin diri komen, ah.. kayanya Kei bisa bantu Papinya pdkt sama Ayah Kangin nih.

"Lagi jagain anak siapa oom? Suka anak kecil ya?"

Kangin ga jawab, males, dan cuma masang glare sampe Jongin dan Sehun uda ngilang di depan pager.

"Siapa itu Oom? Pacar kak Nini?" Yuta yang daritadi cuman jadi penonton, ngomen.

"Iya"

"Waaah ganteng banget Oom, udah nikahin aja kak Jonginnya, lumayan kan perbaikin keturunan, soalnya muka pacarnya kak Jongin agak Imporan gitu mukanya"

"Hidih, dia Duda, Yut, anak tiga lagi, gak lah kasian my bear"

"Tapi pacarnya kak Jongin kerja kan? Kayanya orang kaya Oom, mobilnya aja mentereng, ga bakal kurang-kurang ntar kak Jongin"

"Tapi tetep duda anak tiga"

"Laah, bukannya bonus oom? Langsung dapet cucu, Yuta yakin anaknya masih kecil-kecil, masih unyu, Pacar Kak Jongin masih muda gitu"

Kangin cuman diem, males nanggepin Yuta, mending main lagi sama Haechan yang uda ribut minta digendong, terus main pesawat-pesawatan sama Kakek Kangin.

 **\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -**

"Dek Nini, Ayah tu suka sama anak kecil ya?"

Jongin langsung ngalihin atensinya ke Sehun, udah bosen liat jalanan, aspalnya tetep item kayak dia kok, tadi cuman ngalihin perhatian aja dari Mas Sehunnya, wong hari ini makin ganteng aja mas duda, Mas Sehunnya pakai kaos oblong item ketat dipakein jaket jeans doang padahal, trus sunglass nangkring hidung bangir Mas Sehun, hidung yang pengen banget Jongin punyak, belum lagi wangi sandalwoodnya, efek sampingnya bikin mabuk kepayang, jantung dag dig dug, susah nafas, dan kehamilan yang ga terduga/?, Jongin masih sayang jantungnya, ngomong-ngomong, gamau jantungnya berhenti ngedadak, gara-gara pesona pacarnya, belum sah jadi Mrs Oh soalnya, belum sah mau ngapa-ngapain dan diapa-apain Sehun.

"Iya mas, Ayah suka sama anak kecil"

"Kalo Keira deketin Ayah, gimana ya dek? Ayah kira-kira bakal luluh ga ya sama aegyonya Kei?"

Jongin mencelos, ide Mas Sehun kadang-kadang agak nyentrik, tapi emang Ayahnya suka sama anak kecil, apalagi yang modelnya kayak Kei, anaknya manis, pinter ambil hati yang tua, lah anaknya TaeYu yang kelebihan adrenalin aja Ayahnya sayang kok, Jongin tau juga, Ayahnya ngebet pengen punya cucu.

"Tapi Mas.. Nini ga yakin, Ayah kan ga suka sama Mas, lah Kei kan Mas Sehun dalam bentuk cewe kecil yang cerdas"

"Yakin sayang.. Kei pasti bisa"

Sehun senyum ganteng, Jongin cuman malu-malu kucing disenyumin pak Duda, ampun deh, lama-lama sama Sehun emang ga baik buat kesehatan jantung, ini aja baru disenyumin, gimana kalo ntar Jongin di-ena ena-in, langsung mati kali ah dia.

"Dek, kapan mau ketemu tiga kurcacinya Mas? Kan kalau sama Kei udah tiap hari, tinggal ketemu Ken sama Kev, sayang.."

"Abis ngajar dance aja gimana Mas? Palingan cuma nyampe jam makan siang kok"

Sehun senyum lagi, dan Jongin berdoa biar cepet nyampe studionya Minseok, uda ga kuat kokoro, hearteu, sama paru-parunya, bikos gara-gara Senyum Sehun, Udara nipis, susah nafas, susah dapet oksigen, berakibat ke pompaan darah Jongin ga semaksimal biasanya. Ya Tuhan! Jadi gini rasanya punya pacar ganteng maximal kaya Sehun, beneran deh, beresiko mengancam kesehatan Jiwa Raga.

"Mas Sehun, nanti nunggu di cafe studio aja ya, adek ga lama kok hari ini, cuman ngajar satu kelas, 45 menit aja" saran Jongin pas mereka uda nyampe di basement parkiran studio Minseok.

"Iya, sayang.. nanti Mas tunggu di sana"

Jongin gantian senyumin Sehun, adududu manisnya beruangnya Sehun, sampai-sampai Jantung pak Prof uda mau copot aja kerjaannya, Tiap kali deketan sama Jongin. Jongin uda siap mau buka pintu, pas Sehun nahan tangannya.

"Dek.. lupa ya?" Kode Sehun sambil mencet-mencet bibirnya pakai jari tengah. Jongin ga jadi buka handle pintu, terus ngecup kilat bibir Sehun, kebiasaan mereka sebelum Jongin keluar dari mobil Sehun, tiap harinya. Setelah tiga kali smooch bibirnya Pak Prof, Jongin berhenti, mukanya merah banget, biasanya kan cuma sekali, ini Jongin ngasih tiga kali smooch.

"Dek.. bonus boleh ga? Kan ga ada Kei di jok belakang"

Mesum Sehun, Jongin makin malu, pipinya makin merah, Sehun yang ga sabar, akhirnya nyerang bibir Jongin puas-puas, plus dapetin french kiss pertama Jongin pagi menjelang siang itu.

 **\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -**

"Kak Kev, pacaran itu apa sih?"

Kevin langsung berhenti main game, terus ngelirik si Bungsu yang lagi asyik ngewarnain fluttershy, ituloh salah satu unicorn di My Little Pony, jemari lincah Kevin langsung ketik-ketik ganteng di layar ponselnya, googling apa yang jadi pertanyaan si imut Keira. Ga lama, si tengah siap-siap ngasih jawaban ke dedenya.

"Pacaran itu kaya ituloh dek, Lee Jong Suk Hyung sama Suzy Noona di While You Were Sleeping"

Jelas Kevin bangga, daripada jelasin yang tadi di temuin di Google, rumit, ga nyampe di otak Kei nanti, mending gitu aja jawabannya, Nainai sering bilang kalo di drama itu Jong Suk Hyung sama Suzy Noona pacaran.

"Jadi peluk-peluk sama cium-cium ya Kak?" Jawab Kei polos, sering banget soalnya dia nemenin Nainai nonton drama, cuma pas adegan ciuman, matanya langsung di tutup sama Nai Vic, bisa bikin belekan katanya, Kei sih manut aja, biarpun gatau belekan tu sejenis sakit apaan.

Kevin anggukin palanya, makin antusias sama ceritanya Keira.

"Kalo gitu Bu guru Jongin sama Papi pacaran dong kak, Kei sering liat Papi peluk Bu guru, terus cium Bu guru"

Oh! Terkutuklah kau Prof Sehun, mata anakmu yang polos dan tanpa soda eh dosa sudah kau nodai! Sering gatau tempat sih ya, maklum lagi anget-angetnya dapet beruang montok bin sexy kaya Jongin setelah lama ngeduda dan lumutan saking jablaynya.

Kevin cuma ooo aja, Kevin tau kok Bu guru Jonginnya Kei, dulu pas Kei masih dianter jemput sama Taemin Noona, Kevin sering nimbrung ikut berangkat sekolah di mobilnya Taemin, Bu guru Jongin tuh cantik, tinggi, sama baik banget, sering pas Kevin ikut turun nganterin Kei, Bu Jongin ngasih dia permen atau coklat yang selalu ada di kantong ajaibnya, terus kepalanya Kevin di elus-elus, bikin Kevin inget almarhumah Mami Luhan, yang sering kaya gitu ke Kevin sama Kenneth, kakaknya.

"Kei liat dimana?"

"di mobil, kan Bu guru sekarang kalo pulang, Papi anterin, Kei kalo pas kadang-kadang kebangun tidur, suka liat Papi cium Bu guru, di bibir, kalo pacaran berarti entar nikah dong kak, terus Bu guru Jongin jadi Maminya kita gitu? Kan kalo di drama-drama gitu Kak"

(Duh Kei sayang, berhenti nonton drama sama Nainaimu nak TT)

"Kakak juga gatau Kei, tanya Nainai aja yuk"

Dua kurcaci Sehun langsung ngehambur ke dapur, Nainainya lagi asyik ngolesin margarin ke Pai Apel yang baru mateng dari oven, huiih sedap baunya.

"Nainai.. Nainai.." cericit Kevin dan Keira rusuh

"Apa sayang"

"Bu guru Kim Jongin mau jadi maminya Kev sama Kei ya?"

Victoria cuma ngerutin dahinya, tau darimana ini curut-curut? Perasaan semalem pas Sehun balik, mereka uda bobo-bobo anteng di kamar masing-masing.

"Kata siapa Kev?"

"Itu Nai.. Kei liat Papi peluk-peluk sama cium-cium Bu guru Jongin di mobil, kan kalo di drama yang kita nonton, abis itu mereka menikah, kalo Papi menikah, berarti Bu guru Jongin jadi maminya kita kan, Nai?"

Jegleeer!!!

Victoria senyum, nutupin keselnya sama Sehun, duh anaknya yang cool bingit itu, bisa-bisanya kecolongan gitu, secara ga langsung ngasih sex education sama bontotnya live lagi!, Ampun dah! ya tapi maklum juga sih Victoria, kalo dia sendiri misalnya posisinya di Sehun, kelamaan ngeduda, ga pernah dibelai, ga pernah dapet jatah, trus tiba-tiba dapet anugerah pacar semok, seksi, berisi di tempat yang pas, plus bibir kisable macem Jongin, ya.. pasti ga kuat, kalo ga nyosorin, ye kan?. Victoria mijit pelipisnya sendiri, kayanya emang tepat sih, kalo anak-anak Sehun, uda saatnya tau soal Bu Guru Jongin ini.

"Nai.. Nainai pusing ya?"

Keira khawatirin Nainainya pas Vic mijit-mijit keningnya gitu, kasian kalo Nai kesayangannya sakit, Kei gamau, ntar ga ada yang nemenin main dong.

"Engga kok Kei.. Nai gapapa, soal Bu guru Jongin, iya sayang.. Bu guru Jongin mau menikah sama Papi kalian, Kei sama Kev suka ga?"

Kei memekik gembira, Bu Guru Jongin kan baik banget, Kei mau kalo nanti Bu Guru Jongin mau jadi Maminya, jadi nanti dia bebas mau main sama Bu Jongin sepuasnya, ga cuma pas sekolah aja. sementara si Tengah uda jejingkrakan sambil teriak-teriak Mami Baru, Mami Baru, euphoria mereka langsung ilang, berganti kekicepan yang hakiki, pas suara si Sulung mengintidasi dua adeknya

"Siapa bilang ada Mami baru? PAPI GA BOLEH NIKAH LAGI! TITIK! GA ADA MAMI LAIN, MAMI KITA CUMA MAMI LUHAN! TITIK!"

 **\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -**

 **pokoknya MarkHaechan kembar :P**


	8. Chapter 7 : Kenneth Oh

**WARN**

 **GS FOR JONGIN**

 **Bahasa non baku**

 **Typo eperiwere**

 **.**

 **\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -**

Kenneth daritadi jaga-jaga di depan pintu masuk, nungguin Papinya balik, Pantesan tadi pagi Papinya minta ijin keluar di hari minggu, hari dimana biasanya mereka bertiga ngehabisin waktu di rumah.

pas weekend gini aka sabtu minggu, Sehun pasti di rumah aja, nungguin dia belajar, main bola sama Kev, atau ngajarin Kei berenang di kolam halaman belakang.

Harusnya tadi Ken curiga pas liat tampilan Papinya yang kayak anak-anak kuliahan, parfum yang wanginya bisa kecium dari radius sekiloan, sampai tatanan rambut Sehun yang agak catchy, ga formal kaya biasanya.

ngakunya sih, Papi ketemuan sama Daddy Chanyeol, dan Ken yakin Papinya ngibul, Ken uda ngechat Daddy Yeol, nanya jalan sama Papinya apa engga, dan jawabannya Engga sodara-sodara!

Udah Fix deh, Papinya pasti pergi pacaran sama Bu Guru Jongin Jongin itu.

Ken ngehela nafas panjang, pikirannya nerawang sambil ngeliatin Foto Keluarga mereka di dinding ruang tamu, disana ada Papinya lagi mangku Kev, sementara dia anteng duduk disamping Mami Luhan, tangan Maminya ngerangkul bahu kecilnya, mereka berdua natap kamera sambil mamerin senyum rusanya. Bahagiaaa banget!

Ken jadi kangen banget sama Mami Lu, kangen dipeluk, kangen di bikinin bekal, kangen ditemenin bikin PR, kangen di bacain dongeng sebelum bobo, kangen semuanya.

Coba kalau tiga tahun lalu Mami Luhan ga lahirin Keira, ga Hamil Keira, Mami pasti masih Hidup, mungkin weekend gini mereka lagi ngabisin waktu barengan sekeluarga, entah cuman piknik ke lotte world, atau ngabisin waktu dirumah nonton tv, sambil nyemilin kue-kue buatan Luhan.

Kenneth nyeka air matanya, huh! Kalo uda soal Mami Luhan, dia emang lemah, cepet baperan, trus mewek, lupa kalo dia sebagai si Sulung harus menli, pamali kalo nangis.

"Looh.. anak Papi kenapa mellow?"

Ken langsung ngusep bekas air matanya, emosinya langsung naik, pas liat Sehun jongkok di depannya, makin naik apalagi pas liat ada tante - tante yang kayanya bu Jongin bu Jongin itu di belakang si Papi, Jongin langsung senyum ke Ken, kesan pertama kudu baik kan?

"Siapa Pi?"

Sehun ngacak rambut Ken sayang, semangat empat lima mau ngenalin Jongin.

"Oh.. kenalin Mas Ken, ini Tante Jongin.. calon-"

"Mami Ken, cuma Mami Luhan, KEN GAMAU YANG LAIN!"

potong Ken cepat, dan langsung ngacir ke Lantai dua, tempat kamarnya berada.

"Ken.. Ken.. KENNETH!"

Teriakan dua Oktaf Sehun, sukses ngebikin Victoria dan dua curutnya kepo, dan langsung meluncur ke TKP eh ke ruang tamu, senakal-nakalnya mereka, Papi ga pernah teriak atau ngebentak tiga kurcacinya.

Kei yang menangkap Jongin di atensinya, langsung menghambur, minta di gendong sama dipeluk, bonus cium pipi kanan kiri. Ninggalin kakaknya yang pasang muka gondok, Kev jadi iri, kan pengen juga di pelukin sayang sama Jongin kayak Kei.

Si Tengah sama si Bungsu kayanya uda ga peduli sama Papinya, yang kentara masih marah, Victoria nepuk bahu Sehun, mencoba menenangkan Bungsunya.

"Jangan dipaksa Hun, Ken mungkin belum bisa lupa sama Maminya, inget kan, Ken dulu paling nempel sama Maminya?"

Sehun ngehela nafas, astaga, bisanya dia ampe kelepasan bentak Ken, sulungnya itu kan sensitif, apalagi kalo nyangkut soal mendiang Maminya.

"Papiii..."

Atensi Sehun beralih ke si Tengah, nemuin muka ditekuk, gelagat Kev kalo lagi ngambek, apa si Kev juga bakalan nolak Jongin? Dari tiga kurcacinya, Ekspresi si ateng (anak tengah) emang paling ga bisa ditebak sama sekali.

"Iya Kev, kenapa nak?"

"Bisa minta ke Kei buat minta ga di gendong?"

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya.. Soalnya.. Kevjugapengendigendong"

Sehun langsung ketawa ngakak, lupa abis naik tensi, duh.. kurcaci-kurcacinya emang cepet bikin mood balik, Sehun langsung ngegendong si Kevin.

"Kak Kev sama Papi aja, kalo sama Mami, kasian.. kak Kev kan berat"

Kevin langsung monyong, Papinya ih tega banget, Kevin kan ga berat, cuma kelebihan sepuluh kilo aja kok, lagian dia tinggi kaya Papi, jadi ga gendut, cuma berisi.

"Mami?"

"Iya.. Mami Jongin, Kev mau kenalan?"

Sehun langsung ngode Jongin, yang dikodein langsung ngedeket, abis ngasih Kei ke Nai Vic, terus ngelus sayang rambut Kevin

"Siang Kak Kevin, apa kabar?"

Kevin malu-malu kucing, Bu Jongin masih inget sama dia? Ya ampuuuun.. rasanya seneng banget.

"Pi.. Kevin mau kalo Mami Jongin tinggal disini ya, Kev mau adek lagi"

Sehun kicep, Jongin frezee, victoria nyingkir ke dapur pelan-pelan, dan satu bantingan pintu dari lantai dua, tanda si sulung makin ngambek. Ow oow.. ternyata masih nguping si Alung (anak sulung).

 **\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -**

"Daddy, ambil Ken yah, sekarang, Papi mau nikah lagi, Ken bete"

Chanyeol yang masih setengah sadar dari bangun tidur di hari minggu indahnya, masih ileran trus lengkap pakek kolor pororo favoritnya, langsung awake 10000 persen, pas ponakan unyunya di ujung telepon sana minta di jemput gara-gara Papinya mau nikah lagi, eh ampun.. Prof Oh beloman juga ngenalin calonnya ke anak-anak?

"Loh bukannya bagus ya Mas, kalo ada Mami baru, semua ada yang urus, terus ga ada Nanny gatel lagi"

"Gak! Gamau! Ken gamau Papi nikah lagi, nanti kalo Maminya jahat gimana? Nanti Ken dijadiin pembantu, Ken ga boleh sekolah, malah disuruh ngamen, ngasong, Daddy tega sama Ken"

Chanyeol cengo, duh Tante Vic kayanya harus dilarang ajak anak-anak nonton sinetron bumbu micin setiap hari, ga bagus kali buat budak-budak ini, pengaruh negatif.

"Ya udah.. gini aja, nanti Daddy mampir tapi agak sorean ya Mas Ken, soalnya Daddy mau anterin Baek Nuna nonton EXO"

"Iya deh Daddy.. Luv you Dad.. Saranghae.. ich liebe dich"

"luv you too.. Nado.. ich liebe dich auch.. sampai ketemu ntar sore ya Nak"

Chanyeol langsung menutup telponnya, maklum sama ngambeknya Ken, ya siapa sih yang ga kaget, tiba-tiba tau Papinya mau nikah, rasanya tuh kaya ladang gandum yang tenang-tenang aja, tiba-tiba kesirem cokelat, jadi deh coco crunch.

"Telepon dari siapa Dad?"

Lucas, anak tunggal Chanyeol nyaut, tadinya niat hati mau bangunin Bapaknya, malah keasyikan nguping plus ngepoin obrolan Chanyeol dan seseorang disana, mengabaikan ponselnya ga berhenti krang kring krang kring, gara-gara mbak Baekki, katanya sih nyari Bapaknya, tapi gatau seringnya malah nelepon Lucas buat nyari sang Daddy.

Oh iya, jangan pada heran ya Chanyeol uda punya anak tanggung umur dua puluh tahun yang cakep, ganteng, mempesona, persis kayak Daddynya, yup.. Lucas bukan anak Chanyeol, tapi anak Noonanya, yang meninggal pas ngelahirin Lucas, sementara bapaknya Lucas, Jackson Wang uda nikah lagi, dan Chanyeol ga tega ponakannya dapet mama tiri, jadi semenjak si Xuxi umur lima bulan, Chanyeol udah sah jadi Daddy rangkep Mommnya Xuxi secara hukum.

"Kenneth, ngambek mau dapet mami baru, Daddy mau jemput ntar sore abis anterin Baekkie nonton EXO"

"Loh Papi uda mau nikah?"

"Iya.."

"Yaaaaah"

"Kenapa?"

"Ya pupus aja harapan Xuxi, kan pengen tuh Dad sama Papi nikah, enak tau punya Mommy kayak Papi Sehun, uda pinter, ganteng, tajir, seksi, putih, masakannya enak, perhatian, beeuuuh cocok deh buat jadi ukenya Daddy"

"Heh! Mulutmu itu loh Xi, Daddy masih doyan susu, bukan batang pentungan"

"Hahahahahahahaha, Ya kali Daddynya khilaf gitu hahahahaha"

"Hew.. belegug sia"

"Hahahahaha"

 **\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -**

Kenneth masih asyik masukin beberapa pakaiannya ke ransel berbentuk cars imut miliknya buat acara minggat ke rumah Daddy, pas ketukan lembut mampir di pintunya, disusul sama suara Sehun yang keliatan melas gitu. Ken ga tega sih, tapi Papinya aja tega sama dia, masa Ken harus ngalah sih?

"Mas Ken.. Papi boleh masuk.. pleaseee..."

"Nggak Pi, kecuali Daddy ga ada yang boleh masuk kamar Ken"

"Kok gitu? Kan bapaknya Mas Ken Papi, bukan Daddy Yeol, masa Papi sendiri ga boleh masuk sih?"

"KEN CUMA MAU DADDY! TITIK!"

Dibalik pintu Sehun uda pasrah, dan langsung menyerahkan acara mari bujuk Kenneth Oh pada sang pembawa acara utama, Richard Park aka uri Daddy Yeol.

Sehun sih langsung paham pas nemuin lelaki yang dicap pacar sesama jenisnya, tiba-tiba nonggol di pintu, dengan sekotak gede ferrero rocher, kedemenan si sulung, pasti tadi si sulung nelpon Daddynya, minta di jemput, mau nginep tempat Chanyeol, buat ngilangin marahnya ke Sehun. Ah! Sehun jadi ngerasa gagal sebagai Bapak, anaknya milih orang lain daripada dia sendiri buat nyari ketenangan dan pengayoman.

Yah meskipun hubungan kedua keluarga Park dan Oh uda baik banget, akrab gitu, anak-anak mereka aja uda terbiasa manggil Papi ke Sehun, dan Daddy ke Chanyeol, tapi tetep aja, hati Sehun berdenyut sakit, tertusuk tapi ga berdarah, pas setiap salah satu anak-anaknya ngambek pasti pada milih Chanyeol, huft! Berasa Sehun dan Chanyeol pasangan yang uda cerai, trus Sehun sebagai pihak pemenang hak asuh, ga bisa ngontrol emosi anaknya, yang lebih milih Chanyeol sebagai tempat curhat dan pelarian.

Kalo udah gini, Sehun pasti kena SKAK MAT!

"Mas Ken.. Daddy dateng nih, buka pintunya dong sayang.."

Klik. Pintu dibuka pas, tepat, Chanyeol nutup mulutnya, si Kenneth uda muncul dengan sekoper baju, dan ransel carsnya.

"Ayo, Dad.. Ken uda ga sabar mau bobok bareng Daddy sama Luie Hyung"

Chanyeol ngehela nafas, niatnya sih mau bujuk si sulung Oh sama coklat favoritnya, tapi kayaknya ga berhasil deh, anaknya uda ready gini.

"Ah.. iya.. iya.. pamit sama Papi dulu ya?"

"Pi, Ken pergi"

Sehun makin miris, Ken lebih manut sama Chanyeol daripada dia, Chanyeol yang ga tahan liat muka melas yang lebih muda, cuma bisa puk-puk manja pundak Sehun.

"Sabar ya.. aku bantu Ken nerima pacarmu itu, Hun"

"Makasih Yeol.. "

 **\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -**

Lucas masih asyik sama skilet isi samgyeopsal bikinan Nainai Vic yang tinggal dia angetin, sambil sesekali nyuapin adeknya, si Kenneth, yang langsung ngedadak manja kalau ketemu sama Luie Hyungnya.

Sesampainya tadi di rumah Chanyeol, Kenneth cuma di drop doang sama Daddynya, beserta bawaan si anak yang udah kaya mau pergi perang aja, satu koper isi baju, sama dua keranjang piknik ukuran gede, yang Lucas yakin sih isinya makanan semua, dan kalo uda si keranjang gaban yang nonggol, Lucas yakin Nai Vic lagi nginep di tempat Papi, makanya stok makanan ga pernah kurang, trus Chanyeol langsung cabut lagi, katanya si Daddy mau jemput tante Baekkie dulu, entah dimana.

Setelah ngangkatin bawaan Kenneth ke kamarnya, dan nyiapin bed kecil di samping ranjangnya buat Kenneth, Lucas langsung ngajak adeknya itu makan, untung Lucas uda terbiasa menghandle dapur dan segala macam peralatan perang di dalamnya. Jadi aman lah, kalo cuma angetin sayur doang mah.

"Luie Hyung.. Papi mau nikah"

"Iya Ken.. Hyung uda tau kok, bukannya malah bagus ya? Nanti Ken, Kev, Kei ada yang urus, kalo misalnya Papi ke luar negeri lama, kayak bulan kemarin"

"Hyung.. kok malah pro ke Papi sih"

Lucas senyum, yah.. ngomong sama anak umur sepuluh tahun ya, mau gamau ikut pola pikirnya kan.

"Ken tau kan, kalo Daddy juga sendiri kaya Papi?"

"Iya"

"Daddy tuh sebenernya kesepian Ken, setiap lelaki yang udah dewasa mesti perlu wanita yang udah dewasa buat perhatiin mereka, makanya Luie Hyung biarin Daddy sama Mbak Baekkie, asal Daddy bahagia, Luie Hyung kan juga ikut bahagia, Ken gamau Papi juga bahagia?"

"Papi punya Mami Luhan"

"Tapi maaf ya Ken, mami kan udah lama ga ada Ken, dan ga bisa temenin Papi setiap hari, jadi Papi butuh yang ada terus di sampingnya Papi, dengerin curhatan Papi, bantuin Papi gedein kalian, bantuin Papi jagain kalian, sekarang gini aja, Ken ngerasa aneh ga kalo misalnya sehari aja Ken tidur ga peluk pinku-pinku, ga bisa tidur kan pastinya?"

Ken mengangguk, iya, dia ga bisa tanpa pinku-pinku.

"Begitu juga Papi, tanpa ada isteri, Papi repot Ken, liat deh misalnya setiap pagi, Papi harus siapin sarapan, mandiin Keira sama Ken, terus siapin bajunya kalian, ngecek PR-PR kalian, terus nguncirin rambut Kei, sambil nyuci piring, abis itu nganterin Kalian, selesei nganterin, masih harus bersih-bersih rumah sama nyuci, trus ga ada istirahatnya, langsung mandi, terus berangkat Kerja, siang masih harus jemput Keira lagi, beli makan siang siap saji, balik kantor sampai sore, terus malemnya masih sempetin nyeterika sama ngajarin kalian PR, coba.. capek ga? Kalo misalnya Papi harus ngerangkap tugas jadi Papi Mami setiap hari?"

Otak Ken mulai mencerna, iya.. Papinya berantakan sekali akhir-akhir ini, Nai Vic kan cuman bisa nemenin pas weekend aja, soalnya Yeye Zhoumi kan juga perlu di urus, kasian Papinya.

"Tapi nanti kalau calon maminya Ken jahat gimana? Nanti Ken dijadiin pembantu, terus disuruh berhenti sekolah, trus ngamen di pinggir jalan"

Lucas ngakak dalem ati, ya ampun, anak jaman now, pikirannya sinetron banget sih, ga heran masih curut-curut uda pada menyimpang. setiap hari di asupin sinteron berperisa Micin, bikin otak tumpul aja.

"Emang Ken udah kenalan gitu? sama Tantenya?"

"Belum Hyung, tadi Ken keburu emosi, marah, terus ngurung diri di kamar"

"Kalo begitu kasih kesempatan dong, Tantenya kenalan"

"Tapi tadi Ken uda ga sopan Hyung, pasti Tante udah gamau"

"Belum dicoba kok udah nyerah, besok Luie Hyung temenin deh"

"Janji?"

"Iya.. ya udah.. aaaa.. buka mulut.. Ken makan lagi.."

 **\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -**

 **Kutunggu celotehan gemay HunKai Shipperdeul di kotak review..**

 **Saranghae...**

 **Pyyong..**


	9. Chapter 8 : Restu

**WARN**

 **GS FOR JONGIN**

 **Bahasa non baku**

 **Typo eperiwere**

 **\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -**

Keira seneng banget hari ini dibolehin Papi nginep tempat Mami Jongin, biarpun gatau alesan apa yang bikin Papinya ngelepas Kei begitu aja. Biasanya Papi ga suka kalo Kei nginep tempat temen, katanya nanti ngerepotin orang, ah.. kalo Kei mah sabodo teuing, sak karepe Papine, yang penting dia boleh bobo tempat Mami, kan nanti ada Taehyung Oppa disana, jadi Kei juga punya temen main, kalau misalnya Mami sibuk gitu.

"Mamii.. nanti di rumah Mami ada siapa aja? Kalu Tae Oppa kan Kei udah kenal"

Cericit Keira sambil ngeyamanin tubuhnya duduk di pangkuan Jongin, di Jok belakang, hari ini Kei ga ngebolehin Jongin duduk di depan, terpaksa Papinya jadi pak sopir.

"Dirumah Mami ada Akung, Ayahnya Mami, terus sama Yangti, Bundanya Mami, sama Taehyung Oppa, sayang"

"Akung? Yangti?"

"Akung itu sama kaya Yeye, Yangti sama kaya NaiNai"

giliran Sehun yang ngejelasin, meskipun Sehun tetep berusaha fokus ke jalanan, berusaha ga meleng, cuman tetep aja matanya ke arah spion atas kepalanya, ngeliatin Kei sandar - sandar manja di dada Jongin, hiks! Thehun kan pengen juga, pake banget, titik. Sayang, Jalan menuju sah masih jauh dari angan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tumben Kei ga ngantuk sedikitpun, asyik nyeloteh sana sini, nyeritain konyolnya Kev sama Ken, atau keasyikan mereka ngejahilin para nanny yang gatel sama Sehun. Jongin sih asyik aja, malah ga kebawa takut, misalnya ntar kurcacinya Sehun, ngerjain dia.

Kei masih terus nyerocos, sampai akhirnya mobil Sehun masuk ke parkiran rumah Jongin, di teras, Bunda Yuri sama Ayah Kangin uda siap nyambut calon cucunya, meskipun Kangin masih masang tampang jutek, tapi otaknya sih uda sempet di cuci sama Taehyung yang kali ini berbaik hati mau ngeracunin Kangin pake video-video lincahnya Keira. Kangin kan akhirnya kepo juga.

"Nah Kei itu, Akung sama Yangti, salam dulu nak" seloroh Sehun, meskipun tatapan tajem Ayah Kangin kaya siap gitu, ngebelah dia jadi dua.

Keira yang ngelihat gelagat Kangin, jadi agak jiper, tapi kan dia harus baik ke Ayahnya Mami, nanti kan bakalan jadi kakek Kei juga. lagipula keluarga ga boleh musuhan kata Mami pas pelajaran tadi di kelas, jadi Kei harus baik dan ga boleh nakal, selama nginep di rumah Mami.

"Anyeonghaseo, Keira Oh Imnida, umulnya Kei tiga tahun, terus Kei suka bangeet sama my little Pony, senang bisa ketemu Akung sama Yangti, selama Kei nginep disini, mohon bantuannya"

Yuri yang emang uda gemes, langsung pelukin Kei, sementara Kangin juga udah gatel, pengen meluk Kei juga, astaga, Kiyowo sekali anak Oh Sehun, beda banget sama cetakannya yang kaya papan triplek, datar dan lurus. Jelek deh pokoknya.

"Aduuuh, pinternya cucu Yangti, Kei mau puding cokelat ga? Yangti bikin buanyaaaak banget di dalam"

"Kasih makan nasi dulu kali Bun, jangan makan manis dulu"

Akhirnya Kangin luluh, di elusnya surai Kei sayang, Kei yang awalnya agak takut sama Kangin, sekarang malah nyoba interaksi sama calon kakeknya itu.

"Akung.."

"Ya nak?"

"Akung dari tadi Kei lihat lagi sebel ya?"

"Engga, Akung sebel sama siapa deh Kei, Kei salah liat kali"

"Abisnya Akung cemberut tiap liat Papi, emang Papinya Kei kenapa? Kalo Papinya Kei nakal sama Akung, nanti Kei cubitin deh Papinya"

Kangin langsung ngakak kepingkal, sementara yang jadi bahan omongan nyengir, sedikit ga terima, anaknya niat nyubitin dia demi Bapak Kim Kangin yang terhormat, sementara di hati Kangin, uda berhore ria, astaga Oh Sehun, terima kasih udah ngebawain partner in crime buat calon mertuamu ini.

"Yeeey.. Akung ketawa, berarti Akung uda ga sebel kan sama Papi?"

"Ah.. udah.. mending main yuk sama Akung, kita bikin istana pasir di belakang rumah, atau main ayunan, Kei suka kan?"

"Apapun untuk Akung, asal ga sebel lagi sama Papi, Papi uda jelek Akung, ga usah di sebelin, kasian"

Kangin nahan ketawanya, terus langsung ngegendong Keira, nyelonong gitu aja ke dalam rumah, Yuri jadi ga enak sama Sehun, udah dihina, di dzalimi, eh anaknya main di culik aja sama calon kakeknya.

"Duh, maklum ya nak Sehun, Ayah emang udah ngebet punya cucu, apalagi yang modelnya kaya Keira, yakin deh ga lama lagi kalian dapet lampu ijo, nanti kalau udah sah, jangan lupa ya hadiahin Bunda, bayi manis lagi, aduh.. tangan Bunda uda gatel pengen nimang bayinya Jongin"

"Iih Bunda apaan sih" protes Jongin, malu sama frontalnya sang Bunda.

"Loh kan ga ada salahnya nambah anak, ya kan Sehunie? Kalian sehat kan, dua-duanya? Dua anak lagi aja, biar pas lima"

Yang di tanyain iya-iya aja, abisnya kan emang itu salah satu tujuan Sehun nikah sama Jongin, punya dede bayi lagi. Sehun selain kangen sama making love, kangen juga sama tangisan bayi, lagian keluarga Oh tu tipe keluarga besar, Sehun aja bontot dari lima bersaudara, jadi wajar dong, punya anak lagi?

Dilain sisi muka Jongin langsung merah, pas denger request Bundanya, ah.. dari kemarin, Bayi terus yang dibahas, kemarin Mama Vic juga minta Jongin udah mulai rajin-rajin minum ramuan kesuburan turun temurun di keluarga Oh, katanya Mama Vic, biarpun otongnya Sehun gede, terus spermanya banyak, karena karatan tiga tahun ga dipake, belum jadi jaminan, sekali nusuk, langsung jadi bayi, makanya Jongin juga kudu keset, singset, biar tiap malam Sehun usaha terus tanam benih, ketagihan gitu sama servis ranjangnya Jongin.

"Iih Bunda.. udah ah.. Mas, kita makan dulu yuk, baru Mas Sehun balik kampus, kan nanti mau ngisi kuliah umum juga kan, ga baik kalo perutnya kosong, tadi pagi adek uda masakin sup tulang iga kesukaan Mas, yuk makan"

Sehun langsung angukin kepalanya, duh.. so sweet banget sih Jongin, perhatian banget, dan tau favoritnya Sehun, padahal mereka kenal belum ada hitungan bulan, oh! Nikmat apa yang kau dustakan, Oh Sehun!

"Nasinya segini aja cukup ga Pi? Lauknya mau pake apa? Baceman atau empal? Sop iganya mau di pakein sambel, atau ga usah?"

Sehun malah ketawa-ketawi sendiri, rasanya uda lama banget ga ada yang bawel nawarin dia mau makan apa di meja makan. Jongin jadi gemes, dicubitnya mesra lengan pak Prof. Mengabaikan dan langsung bikin baper mahluk malika tak kasat mata yang baru balik dari luar angkasa di depan mereka. pokoknya serasa dunia milik berdua.

"Aduh Dek, tega amat sih sama Mas, kan sakit"

"Habisnya.. Mas Prof sih, kalo ditanya mbokya jawab, waktunya makin mepet loh, balik ke kampus kan empat puluh menitan"

"Iya.. maaf.. Mas lagi ilang fokus dek, uda lama ga ada yang ngelayanin Mas di meja makan, ah.. makin ga sabar kita bisa cepet nikah dek, kan kalo uda nikah, ga cuma di meja makan aja, tapi di ranjang mas juga ada yang perhatiin"

Uhuk.. uhuk.. bukan batuknya Jongin, tapi si Malika yang tak di anggep, keselek kuah Sop. Dan tetep, ga dapet atensi apapun dari dua mahluk kasmaran di depannya, ya Mingyu tau sih, kalo Jongin emang pacaran sama Prof Sehun, dan Bapaknya ga ngerestuin, Malika kuadrat alias si Taehyung uda ceritain semuanya sebelum bobo ganteng berdua, tadi malem.

Mingyu masih shock, ga ngira, Dosen terhormat yang uda dia anggep kayak kakak laki-lakinya dia, si lelaki triplek kaku kualitas nomer satu, ternyata bisa mesumin kakak cantiknya gini. yang dimesumin malah cekikan kesenengan.

"Idiih.. Papi Prof, apaan ah.. udah makan aja, urusan ranjang, nanti aku kan harus belajar dulu sama Bunda, dari up and down sampai ride you till dawn, hihihi"

Sehun yang terpesona, dijawilnya dagu Jongin gemes, ga liat sikon, si Prof langsung nyamber bibir ranum sang kakak. Omooooyaaa!

Mingyu sweetdrop, kok kakaknya si super polos jadi kena virus mesum gini sih? Owh ma to the gawd, bisa-bisa Jongin uda ngisi sebelum nikah, ah! Mingyu harus ikut ngebujuk Pak Kangin, buru kawinin aja anaknya mah, takut kebablasan.

 **\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -**

Kenneth masih ragu buat turun dari mobilnya Lucas, padahal uda dua hari menyiapkan hati dan mental buat ketemu sama Jongin, tapi tetep, rasanya ganjel banget, takut Jongin ga nerima permintaan maafnya, dan malah ngejauh dari Sehun, dua hari ini Ken ga pernah sekalipun ngangkat telepon Sehun, takut berita ga baik yang entar di denger, kayak Sehun putus gitu, demi dia.

"Ayo, Mas Ken, kita turun"

"Luie Hyung, Ken takut.."

"Loh.. ga usah takut, kan ada Luie Hyung, ayok ah, turun.. ntar keburu pulang Bu Kimnya"

Kenneth narik nafas tiga kali, terus yakin turun dari mobil Lucas, di tangan kanan uda nenteng coklat praline, di tangan kiri udah bawa sebuket bunga baby breath, bunga yang sama kaya yang dibawa Sehun kemaren hari. Lucas jadi pengen ketawa sendiri, Kenneth mau minta maaf atau niat ngambil pacar Bapaknya, persenjataan lengkap Bro!

Lagi-lagi Kenneth narik nafas, pas nyampe di depan ruangan Jongin, ngetuk tiga kali, setelah ada sahutan dari dalem, Kenneth langsung buka pintunya perlahan.

"Sela.. selam.."

"Kenneth? sama siapa kesini nak? Kok malah ga pulang ke rumah? Nanti kalo Papi nyariin gimana? Kamu ga kenapa-napa kan? Atau Papinya bentak kamu lagi?"

Kenneth makin ngerasa bersalah, setelah tanpa ragu Jongin meluk dia, pelukan ibu yang selama ini dia kangenin. Pelukan hangat penuh afeksi dan proteksi. Ken ga bisa lagi nahan air matanya, si Sulung uda langsung mewek di pundak Jongin, sambil merapal maaf.

Jongin bergumam iya, berkali-kali, mencoba nahan nangis, suaranya sendiri udah gemeter, ga bisa nahan haru akhirnya si Sulung luluh juga, entah cara apa yang Sehun lakuin, tapi yang jelas, Jongin bersyukur, satu sandungan menuju pelaminan berhasil dilalui dengan mulus.

"Mas Ken.. Tante uda maafin kok, harusnya malah Tante Nini yang minta maaf, tiba-tiba masuk gitu aja, mau jadi Mami tirinya Ken, Kev sama Kei"

"Ken salah Tante, maafin Ken, Ken kemarin emang ga siap, tapi Tante ga putus sama Papi kan?"

Jongin mengelang, dia ga akan pernah putus sama Sehun, demi Tuhan, dia udah jatuh cinta sama kurcaci - kurcacinya Sehun yang manis. Bonusan yang bikin Kangin, Babenya alot ngasih restu.

"Jadi, kalau gitu Tante Jongin, tetep mau nikah sama Papi?"

"Iya nak.."

Ken langsung meluk Jongin lagi,

"Mami.. terima kasih.."

 **\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -**

"Akung..."

"Iya Kei sayang.."

"Kenapa Papi ga boleh nikah sama Mami sih?"

Kangin kicep, dua hari Keira di rumah, dua hari juga, Kei nanyain hal yang sama.

"Itu.."

"Kenapa Akung?"

"Eh.."

"Akuuuung.. jawab dong... Apa Papi nyebelin?"

"Bukan Kei.. cuma nanti siapa yang nemenin Akunh di rumah, kalau Mami nikah sama Papi"

"Nanti Kei yang nemenin Akung, Kei mau kok tinggal sama Akung sama Yangti disini"

"Beneran?"

"Iya... Akuuung.."

"Janjii"

"Janjiii... Asal Mami boleh nikah sama Papi yaa.."

Kangin angukin kepala setuju, udah waktunya memang, Jongin nikah, dan siap ga siap dia harus iklas kan?

"Kei sayang.. bilang ya sama Papinya Kei, besok ditunggu Akung, pas jam makan siang, disini"

"siap Akung.. makasi Akung.. Kei saaaaaayaaaaaaaang banget sama Akung"

 **\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -**

 **ecieee satu batu kena lempar dua burung**

 **eheem..**

 **yang burung karatannya ga lama lagi dapet sarang anget...**


	10. SIDE STORY : MINGYU LOVE STORY

**MINGYU SIDE LOVE STORY**

 **WARN**

 **GS FOR WONWOO**

 **Bahasa non baku**

 **Typo eperiwere**

 **o**

 **0**

 **o**

 **\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -**

Kim Mingyu, masih ngesungut ga terima, setelah terdzalimi dengan mulus sama Taehyung, seenaknya aja si Malika bontot ngelimpahin tugas ngejemput Jongin ma Keira di kampus Sehun, masalah jemputnya sih gapapa, tapi si Mingyu yang tampan dan gagah ini nih belum ada satu kali dua puluh empat jam nginjek Bumi pertiwi, daehan, minguk, mansae, Korea Selatan tercinta.

Mingyu belum kebiasa mancal pedal gas Mobil, tangan berototnya masih kagetan pegang setir, soalnya biasa narik tuas roket, apalagi ini yang di bawa teh si Maung, mobil hitam antik merek Bentley classic kesayangan Pak Kangin, sialan emang malika krodit yang sayangnya kembarannya itu, uda ngacir bawa Kia Mini punya Bu Yuri, mobil yang jelas-jelas bisa Mingyu benerin misalnya lecet atau ga sengaja nyundul apaan gitu di jalan, gampanglah pokoknya, nah sementara suku cadang en perawatan si Maung bin Bentley termasuk mahal dan agak susah nyari suku cadangnya, dan biasanya pake PO sistem gitu deh.

Duit Mingyu yang dikumpulin dua taon bisa ludes cuman gara-gara lecetin bodinya si Maung. dan bisa jadi impiannya jalan-jalan keliling dunia ambyar. Bisa-bisa bubye deh itenerary makan mie ramen sedap di hokaido, ngasi makan pinguin di kutub selatan, ngegosongin kulit seksinya di Kuta, dan makan cokelat belgia yang muanis kaya dia.

Ingin sekali Mingyu berkata kasar, nyumpahin kembarannya nyungsep ke got barengan si pacar kelinci mesumnya itu, eh ralat , ralat, ogah ah, mereka kembar, batinnya terikat kuat, dan kalo si Taetae sakit, Minmin juga bisa ngerasain, orang kemaren Taehyung flu aja, Mingyu ikutan meler kurang dari 24 jam. Lah ini bonyok? Auuh.. nyeri ah..

Mingyu akhirnya pasrah, pas Ayahnya nyodorin kunci si Maung, sambil ngasih wejangan a to z buat take care 'anak' ke-empatnya di jalan, dan buruan cepet-cepet balik kalo uda ambil Keira dari tangan Papinya, enak aja Sehun dapet dua cecan kesayangan Akung seharian, lah Ayah Kangin dapet apaan kalo perempewi-perempewinya di sandera Sehun, yang katanya pengen makan siang dosirak bikinan Jongin, terus makan di ruangan kampusnya. suka ga suka ya Sehun harus relain, milih, Kei atau Jongin. atau yah terpaksa ijin pacaran Sehun Jongin di anulir lagi sama Akung Kangin.

Mingyu akhirnya bisa ngehela nafas legaaaa banget, setelah enam puluh menit banjir keringet bawa pelan-pelan si Maung, dan uda selamat terparkir manis di parkiran tamu gedung dosen fakultas MIPA.

Malika tua itu langsung sibuk neleponin Jongin begitu kakinya nginjek lobby, ga tengok kanan kiri, atas bawah, and then..

braaak!

"Adoow"

Mingyu langsung kicep, mulutnya ngangga ga elit, ga peduliin suara Jongin hola halo di line sebelah, pas netranya nangkep sesosok cewek cantik banget banget banget kuadrat kubik, berambut panjang lurus item sebahu dibandoin pita ungu unyu, terus dress putih manisnya makin bikin Mingyu yakin, kalo si cewe yang jatuh terduduk di depan dia, bidadari turun dari surga, dihadapan Mingyu eaaaa... eaaaa..

Beberapa buku literatur mekanika quantum yang maha tebel berserakan disekitar si bidadari, dan tangan si tukang modus Mingyu, gercep dong ga lupa sok pasang tampang ngerasa bersalah sambil ngumpulin buku yang jadi infus mahasiswa MIPA itu.

"Ah.. maaf.. aku ga liat jalan"

"Ya.. gapapa Aa.."

"Jangan panggil Aa, namaku Kim Mingyu, bidada- ups.. kamu?"

"Jeon Wonwoo"

Jeon Wonwoo? Kakaknya si kelinci mes- ralat, Jeon Jungkook yang maha agung dan memperbabukan Kim Taehyung, yang dulunya dekil, pendek, item, burik, pecicilan, rambutnya cepak, ileran, conge-, gak Wonwoo ga congean kok, Mingyu masih inget. Lagian Wonwoo pinter, ga kaya si Jungkook, pantesan aja di kuliah jurusan Fisika di MIPA, bukan Biologi kaya adenya, yang uda praktek sama Taehyung di Bab Reproduksi.

"Jeon Wonwoo, Anaknya Oom Jonghyun, Tante Ren, kakaknya Jeon Jung-"

"Ia ini gue, Aa mingyu.. Jeon Wonwoo yang itu, alah sama temen seperompolan aja belagak lupa lo.. kebanyakan nyemilin asteroid ya di luar angkasa sana? Sampe lo lupa adek kelas lo sendiri?"

Mingyu kicep lagi, jiwa playboy tukang ngardus yang uda bangun setelah hiatus tiga tahun penuh, langsung padam mamen! ga jadi mau modusin bidadari di depannya ini, bukannya apa-apa sih, masalahnya ogah aja gitu, pacaran sama Wonwoo, ntar dia jadi beneran sepaket kemana-mana sama si Taehyung, lingkaran gahulnya cuman sebatas itu-itu aja, kayak ngapelin pacar ke rumah yang sama, ketemu mertua yang sama, nikahan di hari yang sama, bikin anak sama-sama, bininya hamil sama-sama, gedein anak sama-sama, endingnya ntar matinya juga sama-sama.

Cukup sudah Mingyu harus satu lingkaran melulu sama Taehyung, bukan gimana-gimana sih, cuman Mingyu tuh pengen suasana lain gitu, ketemunya ga Taehyung mulu.

"Aa Mingyu? uii A?"

Mingyu langsung sadar dari halu-nya, terus masang smile killer turunan warisan keluarga Kim.

"Sorry, lagian elo berubah banget, dulu pan lo tomboy naujub, betewe lo mau kemana sih Woo?"

"Ketemu Prof Oh, mau ngembaliin literatur sama mau anterin Brownies tales buat Prof Oh"

Pipi Wonwoo langsung blushing pink gitu, Mingyu cengo, Wonwoo makin cantik, meskipun blushingnya Wonwoo ditujukan kepada tak lain dan tak bukan Prof Oh Sehun tercinta kita, haduh semelekete emang calon kakak iparnya itu, kegantengannya emang setara edward cullen, putih, cool, tinggi, atletis, dan beraura kebapakan yang hakiki, ya ga salah mahasiswi ciwi-ciwi kinyis-kinyis pada rebutan nyari perhatian si duda.

"Gue juga mau ambil ponakan gue di ruangan Prof Oh, tapi katanya uda ga di ruangan yang dulu, jadi boleh kita bareng gitu Woo"

"Iya Hayuklah A.. kita cabs"

Jawab Wonwoo semangat empat lima, ya siapa yang ga semangat gitu, mau ketemu calon ayah anak-anaknya di masa depan, calon suami seiman yang bisa ngeimamin dia sampai mati? Lagian dari semua asisten dosen, Wonwoo ini yang paling diperhatiin sama Pak Prof, tiap kali Wonwoo kesulitan ngehandle kelasnya Sehun, Pak Prof langsung turun tangan bantuin, biasanya kan Dosen mah ga peduli amat sama asdos, katanya sih buat latian mental kalo ngajar nanti, makanya niat Wonwoo hari ini pengen nyatain perasaan gitumah ke Sehun, duda, duda dah, anak tiga, tiga dah, homoan sama Prof Park, ya biarin dah, Wonwoo siap menanggung segala resiko, yang penting Sehun bahagia sama dia di hari-hari mereka menjelang menua bersama.

Ah, tapi senyum lebar sama semangat empat lima Wonwoo langsung padam, pas ngebuka pintu ruangan Sehun, dan mergokin Sehun yang asyik suap-suapan bento sama cewe, Sehunnya mah ga peduli, dia lagi asyik disuapin sama calon istrinya, aka Kim Jongin, jadi dunia cuma isinya mereka berdua aja, mahluk bernyawa lain ya kayak partikel udara, ga ada eksistensinya.

Buliran bening uda turun deres gitu aja dari mata Wonwoo, sakit mamen, ngeliat kenyataan di depan dia ini, Wonwoo tau sih gosip yang santer ngider di group chat whirlwind, fanbase Sehun, kalo Sehun bentar lagi mo nikah, sama perempuan misterius yang cantik, Wonwoo ga percaya, kalo belum buktiin sendiri, tapi kenyataan di depannya makin bikin remuk kokoronya.

Mingyu nepuk bahu Wonwoo, agak kesian juga sih, tapi mau gimana lagi, emang kenyataan kalo Sehun calon lakinya Jongin. Refleks Wonwoo meluk Mingyu, nangis kejer in silent, Mingyu nepuk-nepuk sayang punggung Wonwoo, nyoba tenangin gitu.

"Ya udahlah, Woo.. kalo memang Prof Oh bukan jodoh elo, siapa tau gue yang ditakdirin jadi penggantinya di hidup elo"

Eh! Apaan sih mulutnya Mingyu, tanpa sadar ngomong kaya gitu, kemana tuh teori ogah selingkaran diagram venn sama si Taehyung? Wonwoo langsung natap Mingyu, matanya masih basah, duh.. hati Mingyu perih banget, ga suka liat rapuhnya si Wonwoo, dan tanpa permisi, bibir penuh Mingyu, udah langsung nyosor cantik bibir tipis Wonwoo, yang entah kenapa Wonwoo ngebales ga kalah semangat.

"A.. jadi kita pacaran?"

Wonwoo langsung tanya pas nyadar, dan tiba-tiba udah duduk manis di mobil Mingyu, Mingyu cuman senyum ganteng, terus langsung nyosor lagi si Wonwoo, lupa kalo tugasnya cuma jemput si Keira Oh. kalo ntar Ayahnya marah, ya udah.. sekalian aja Mingyu bilang kalo dia juga ngebet kawin, kawinin mahluk seksi di depan dia ini.

\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -


	11. teaser last chap

**TEASER LAST CHAP**

 **WARN**

 **GS FOR JONGIN**

 **Bahasa non baku**

 **Typo eperiwere**

 **\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -**

 **.**

 **.**

"Saya, selaku Ayah Kim Jongin, merestui Oh Sehun sebagai mantu saya, asal..."

"Asal apa Pak.."

"Asal.. ah kamu Hun, mau tau banget gitu?"

Sehun senyum ganteng, Sehun mah sabar.. iya.. sabar sekali.

"Asal.."

"Iya Pak.. Asaal.."

"Belikansayatiketkonserioikelaspalimgmahaldanjangansampeketauanbunda,awaskaloketahuankamubatalkawinehnikah"

Sehun senyum getir, Ayah Kangin minta tiket konser? I.O.I? JEON SOMI'S GROUP? ASSA! ITUMAH CHANYEOL BISA DIANDALKAN! ISTRI di KAMPUSNYA ITU JUGA DEMEN NONTON I.O.I SEKALIGUS PRESIDENT FANCLUB RESMI I.O.I, duh.. terpujilah elo Yeol!

"saya ok Pak"

"Nah.. panggil saya Ayah kalo gitumah sekarang"

 **.**

 **\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -**

"Ppprof"

"Kenapa ade Ipar.."

Mingyu kicep, Taehyung grogi, apalagi liat senyum lima ratus KwH Sehun yang bikin rasa bersalahnya si kembar macan tambah gede.

"Ppprof- ccii-cin nikahnya, di.. itu eh.. di.."

"Kenapa sih, Tae.. ngomong saja, saya yang mau nikah kenapa yang tremor kamu? Kenapa cincin saya?"

Mingyu ama Taehyung uda berasa mo Tantrum aja kalo gini, deh! Semua gara-gara bule karbitan sepupunya Sehun, siapa lagi kalo bukan Johnny Seo yang terhormat tampan dan rupawan sealam barzah. Coba kalo tadi di toilet mereka ga pake rebutan kotak cincin macem bocah SD yang jadi beringas gara-gara kalah main gundu, Mingyu nelen ludah, pasrah, terus natap Sehun pake puppy eyes gagal maksimalnya.

"Cincin nikahnya Prof.. kecemplung di bidet, bekas p*p Doktor Johnny"

"WHAT THE-"

 **.**

 **\- PAPI PROF AND HIS THREE DRAWFS -**

"Mii..."

"Iya Pi.."

"Mii.."

"Kenapa Papi Profku cuyung.."

"Mii.."

"Iya suamiku sayang.."

"Miii..."

Jongin muter matanya males, uda kepalang apal sama kode Sehun, seminggu jadi bininya Pak Prof, Jongin apal bener maunya si Bongsor, Jongin langsung narik gaun tidurnya, terus mamerin dua buah kesuakaan si Pak Prof.

"Nih, minta thuthu aja pake lama"

Sehun langsung gercep, mulutnya uda mau ngisep Thuthu malemnya, but..

BRAAK!

"Mamiiii.. kita bertiga mo bobok sama Mamiiiii"

Tiga kurcaci manisnya muncul dikomando Kenneth, untung Jongin belum polosan, untung Sehun belum buka piyamanya. Sehun langsung mlipir, pindah ke kamar tamu, Duh nasib.. tong Otoong.. sarungnya di embat mulu sama tiga kurcacinya, ya elaah Toong.. kapan bisa first night elah!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-KKEUT**

Pertama-tama (klise ah hehehe) aku ngucapin banyak thank you untuk support FF gaje gue ini.. terima kasih untuk kebersamaan kita bersama duda hot Oh Sehun dan tiga tuyulnya, RnR kalian tuh awesome banget buat owe dan bikin owe semangat nulis dan up cepet. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak.. reader-nim SekaiStan-nim #lupUAtuAtu

yang nunggu sabar ya sayang-sayangkuu.. gue lagi mabok NoRen di sebelah, sama mantengin YTC-nya Jae Day6, jadi pikirannya masih pengen tuh perawanin mereka di epep gue, sama ngesquish Jae, tapi aku janji deh, minggu depan inshaAllah Up ya.. last chapnya..

Oh iya for next FF nih, aku mau garap Blue Marriage dulu sebelon Aftermath, BM ga panjang kok, paling 5-8 chap gitu..

Okay lah, di tunggu di kotak review ya para gemay SeKai-ku.. *


End file.
